Ready
by jlhumph
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are together and awaiting the birth of their first child. OOC and AU at times. Book 2 of 3. Romance/Humor. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, the sequel to 'Yes'. It won't be as long as the first and I intend to make it funny since I've experience childbirth and child rearing first hand. LOL. And just so you know, I will be continuing straight onto a third fanfic as well. My kids are teenagers/preteen now and I just have to write about it. They crack me up! Enjoy and please send me your thoughts and ideas. They're always appreciated!- Jen :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**.

**Chapter 1**

_Peeta POV_

_I know I'm driving Katniss crazy but I don't care. After what happened last time, I'm like a hawk, always watching her. I can barely have her out of my sight. I'm just so worried something is going to happen to her. What if she trips and falls? I know that I'm the clumsiest out of the two of us, but I'm not carrying our baby inside me. I know she's starting to regret even telling me but she wouldn't have been able to hide it more than a couple of weeks after my birthday anyway. Her belly began to show. I was in awe the first time I noticed the bump. It made it so real. I know I had the ultrasound picture, but seeing it in the flesh, so to speak, really made it come to life. My hands are always on her stomach and so are hers, even if she didn't like to admit it. She instinctively is constantly touching her stomach and caressing it. She is absolutely beautiful and glowing. It's impossible not to take her to bed every five minutes. _

_As usual, I'm up before Katniss and getting ready to head over to the bakery. It's five o'clock in the morning and I'm normally there by six o'clock to throw the first loaf in the oven. If I didn't do so much prep work every night before I left, I would need to be in even earlier. But I always have a hard time parting myself from Katniss's graceful limbs. It's the one place in this world that I always want to be, in her arms. So I make small sacrifices and Rafe and I prep what we can ahead of time. He's in school all day so I'm pretty much on my own until he gets out. Katniss and I move in between our shops throughout the day, helping each other out as need be. _

_I'm sitting at the table when she joins me. She sits down and puts her forehead to mine. "Morning beautiful" I say as I kiss her smooth face. "Morning Peeta" she returns the familiar greeting. I get up and fix her some fried eggs with cheese and some orange juice. She takes her prenatal vitamins and scoffs down the food. Once she wakes up a bit, she bounces upstairs to get dressed. When she comes down, she has her hunting jacket on and grabs her bow and arrows. "You ready to go? I'll walk with you to the bakery." she says. I look at her and laugh. "Where do you think you're going with your bow and arrow?" I ask her. She looks at me like I'm stupid and replies "Going hunting. Thought I would catch some squirrels for dinner tonight." _

_I shake my head and wash off her breakfast dish. "Not gonna happen. May as well put it down. No hunting until after the baby is born. You can't be moving around like that. Running through the woods and climbing trees. You could get hurt." She looks at me like I took her favorite toy away. "Peeta, don't be ridiculous. You know I'll take it easy. The baby is tucked away nice and safe in here. A little hunting is not going to jeopardize it. I would never hurt our child" she counters. I stop what I'm doing and address her full on now, closing the distance between us. "I would feel more comfortable if you just didn't Katniss. Anything could happen out there. I'm not telling you not to go into the woods and gather plants. Bring your knife for protection. Or better yet, I'll go with you when you need to go. Rafe can watch the bakery. But I don't want you hunting. Period. I won't be able to handle the stress worrying about you." _

_Katniss rolls her eyes at me. "You're over reacting Peeta. You know I'll be fine." She decides to change her approach. She moves in closer to me and traces her finger on my throat. Her lips closing in on mine. She smiles seductively at me. I smile back at her. "Your sexy little smile isn't going to work on me this time. Don't let me catch that bow and arrow in the woods with you. I mean it Katniss. Not backing down on this one." I give her a quick kiss and move towards the door to grab my jacket. She's all pissed off now. "You coming? You can hang out with me at the bakery this morning. I'll make you some cheese buns if you'd like." I ask her. She pouts for a second and then flashes her gorgeous angry gray eyes at me. _

"_You suck Peeta." She snaps at me._

"_I lick Katniss." I open the door for her and she storms out. _

_The next few weeks pretty much roll by the same way. Katniss is upset that I won't let her hunt but I don't impose any other restrictions on her. We had already agreed that we both wanted to be present at her doctor's appointments. I opened the bakery early and closed early afternoon to go with her. When we arrive at Dr. Biven's office, we're greeted and then shown into an examination room. Katniss doesn't have to change for this appointment and so we just wait. Staring at each other. Dr. Bivens comes in and asks Katniss how she's feeling and inquiring about any complications or discomfort. She glares at me and then asks the good doctor about the hunting issue. "Dr. Bivens, can I or can I not hunt?You said no climbing trees or craziness. I am very stealthy and I don't have to overexert myself to catch game. Peeta is being difficult and won't let me hunt." I can't believe she just tried to throw me under a bus. _

_The doctor looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Let's hear it doc. Am I being unreasonable?" I ask, my arms folded. Dr. Bivens looks between the two of us. "While I am inclined to stay out of this lovers quarrel, I have to agree with Peeta, Katniss. I think it's better to be safe than sorry. You can miscarry right up until the end. I think it's better to just be thankful and not take unnecessary risks. I'm sorry to get in the middle of you two but if you want someone to blame, then you can now blame me."_

_I love this doctor! Us men need to stick together. _

_Katniss scowls at me again. I guess it's not going to end when we get home. Dr. Bivens breaks the silence. "So let's move on with the appointment, shall we?" he asks. He has Katniss lie down and he pulls up her shirt to expose her stomach. I know the man is a doctor, but I am slightly uncomfortable with him touching her. I try to shake it off as he pulls out a stethoscope and positions it to Katniss's belly. He smiles. "Heartbeat sounds good. Want to hear?" He puts another attachment onto her belly and we can hear our baby's heartbeat. We are both in awe and just stare at each other. I think we just got over our argument. He pulls the device off and fixes her shirt, then pulls her up to a sitting position. _

"_Things look good Katniss. Again, I'll see you in one month. No hunting. Take your vitamins. Call me if you have questions or concerns." he smiles and leaves the room. _

_When we get out to the street, we silently hold hands as we stroll home. I'm gonna have to go first and break the silence between us. I speak the first thing that comes to my mind. "That was pretty amazing, hearing the baby's heartbeat. Did you hear it last time?" I ask her. She smiles at me. "No, but I saw it beating on the screen during the ultra sound. That was pretty amazing too." I laugh. She continues. "This office visit was much better than last time too. Last time he examined me. You know, with his finger." I stop dead in my tracks. "What do you mean, his finger?" I ask. Katniss continues. "I had to get undressed, spread my legs open and he put some cold goop on his finger and stuck it inside me. Then he pressed all around my pelvic area. It was really uncomfortable." _

_I can't believe what she's saying. "Are you telling me that I have to go kill this man right now? Because I want to go kill this man right this very moment. Is that normal? Did you ask your mother?I don't know anything about this. I'd really hate to hurt him since he sided with me but I won't have any problem doing it if he's out of line." Katniss laughs. "Relax. I did ask Mother and she said it's normal. I guess they can tell you're pregnant and around how big your baby is by doing those thorough examinations. She said it's going to happen a couple of more times too. Don't freak out."_

_We arrive at our house now and I open the door for her to walk in. "Katniss, you just sprung on me that another man, albeit a doctor, fingered my wife. Please give me a minute to deal." She laughs at me and pulls me into her arms. "If it makes you feel any better, it was very uncomfortable and unnatural. Nothing like when you do it." She lowers her eyes and closes the distance between our faces. Her voice is raspy when she says "Would you like to examine me Dr. Mellark?" She gives me a kiss and runs her tongue over my lips and smiles at me. I laugh. Then she smiles at me seductively. "I bet my sexy little smile is working this time, isn't it?" _

_I chuckle back at her. I scoop her up and sit her down on the kitchen table. Then I say it. _

"_You're overdue for your exam Mrs. Mellark." She squeals in delight. _

**A/N: What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the love so far! I think I'm going to flip between Katniss and Peeta's POV but I find that I'm wanting to gravitate towards Peeta's because he doesn't have a clue what's going on. Might make it more humorous. Send me ideas if you have any. This chapter is kind of a filler. Heats up in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 2**

_Peeta POV_

_It's been a couple of weeks since Katniss's last doctor appointment and I have to say, even though it's only been a short time, I see differences in her already. She looks absolutely radiant. As if it wasn't hard enough keeping my hands off of her before, it's even harder now. She also gets tired and needs naps during the day. Allie has pretty much been tending to the shop after school so Katniss can go home and rest. _

_We've already begun making plans for when the baby arrives, in terms of help and whose visiting. When we called Lily and Dad, they were both over the moon. I'm sorry, but that call was kind of awkward. Our parents are sleeping together and now they're going to share a grandchild. While it's convenient that one set of grandparents won't be trying to upstage the other, it's still slightly strange that my wife and I could be indirectly related. I think that's why they haven't married. They just don't want to traumatize us. It's agreed upon that they'll travel to District Twelve right before Katniss is due and help us out. I still have to open the bakery, so dad will fill in for me and Lily will help Katniss either at the shop or in the house. _

_Telling Haymitch went better than planned. He just looked at the two of us and embraced us at the same time. He wiped a tear out of his eye and said "I knew this would happen sooner or later. You two being like rabbits and all. A baby. What are we gonna do with a baby? I'm not even sure I've even held a baby, what with my drinking and all. Oh, I'm so happy. Happy for both of you." He squeezes us again. Katniss cuts in. "So Haymitch, you said you're going to babysit when I have to work at the shop right? I mean, you will be Grandpa Haymitch, right?." Haymitch picks her up and spins Katniss around. "Of course! I'll even change a diaper. I'm so excited!" he says. _

_Since we're nearing the five month mark, and Katniss's next doctor appointment, I figure it's about time we start decorating the baby's room across the hall. When we have her next appointment, we're going to find out the gender. I'm nervous. I don't have any preferences, and I know that Katniss doesn't either. However, this is getting more and more real. Not that we're not super excited, we are, we're just young first time parents. I don't want to do anything that's going to screw our kid up. There are lots of things that Katniss and I worry about too. Like when our child is old enough, how he/she will react to finding out about our part in the Hunger Games and the Rebellion. We're well known all over Panem. Once word gets out that we're expecting, it wouldn't surprise me if Plutarch was knocking on our door. I could just see Caesar holding our baby and scaring the crap out of it with his fake teeth. I shudder. _

_Katniss and I put off painting the baby's room until we visit her doctor. Before I know it, the day rolls around and we're off to the hospital again, hand in hand. When we get there, we're guided to an examination room with a machine and monitor. Katniss doesn't have to get undressed this time either. I feel better already. Dr. Bivens comes in and greets the two of us in a friendly manner, then shakes my hand. "So, how are things going so far Katniss? You eating right? Taking your vitamins?" he asks. "Sure am doctor. I feel pretty good outside of being tired." she says. Dr. Bivens nods. "That's normal and to be expected. You're going into your sixth month and the end of your second trimester. Things are really going to begin to go up a couple of notches. Your hormones are going to become erratic and your food cravings will begin to intensify. It's absolutely normal. You're also going to begin to feel the baby moving around soon. Don't panic. It feels like butterflies fluttering or flipping over in your stomach. The important thing from that point on is that you feel the baby moving. If you don't feel the baby move by the end of a day, call me. Sometimes it just sleeps for a really long period of time."_

_Dr. Bivens addresses me now. "Peeta, Katniss is going to start having some potentially crazy food cravings. Unfortunately, you're going to bear the brunt of her angst if she can't have it. If it's within your means to satisfy her cravings, do so. You don't want to get in the way of a hormonal pregnant woman. Understood?" I nod in agreement. "So lets see how your baby is doing and maybe we can even see if we've got a boy or girl on the way. Sound good?" We both nod excitedly. _

_Katniss lays down on the examination table and lifts her shirt over her small protruding belly. It's starting to grow and she looks adorable. The doctor beckons me over to the other side of Katniss so we can watch the monitor together. He takes the bottle of warm gel and squeezes some onto Katniss's stomach and she giggles and squeezes my hand. She's excited for me because I haven't seen the baby this way yet. The doctor begins to move around the handle and without much pressure, we can see the shape of our baby. I'm in awe. Even in the white fuzz, I can still clearly see a head and arms, fingers. I'm blown away by the moment. _

_Doctor Bivens starts clicking the button to take pictures and he just happens to take one of a perfect outline of our child's face. Unreal. After a few moments, he says what we've been waiting to hear. "It's a boy." Katniss and I look at each other and we both start to tear up. Curiosity gets the best of me and I speak up for the first time. "Are you sure? How can you see it doctor?" He moves the handle and points out where the two legs are and right in between them are male genitalia. No denying that. I laugh and look at Katniss. She just beams really bright. Dr. Bivens turns off the machine, cleans Katniss up and assists her to a sitting position. _

_He clears his throat. "Okay, I'll see you in one month Katniss and then your appointments will be every two weeks until your last month. Then they'll go weekly. If you have questions, call me. Take care you two." We walk out of the hospital and when we get to the street and out of eye view, I pull her into my arms and lay a kiss on her. I am so excited! I can't believe we're having a boy. I was fine either way but it seems every little detail is making this more real. I'm just ecstatic over all of it. We make our way home and spend the afternoon curled up on the couch tossing around baby names. Katniss mentions the name, I vote my opinion. _

_Ashton? No._

_Luke? Nope._

_James? Nah._

_Kyle? Not feeling it._

_Andrew? Possibility._

_Jace? Different. Potential._

_Haymitch? Not gonna happen._

_Galvin? Sounds like Gale, nope. _

_Robert? Too plain._

_Conner? I like it. It's different._

_Blaine? Are you crazy?_

_Donald or Phoenix? No repeats. _

_Payson? Payson? I like it. _

"_What's it mean Katniss?" I ask her. "It means 'son of peace' Peeta. I like it. It's got a nice ring to it. Payson Mellark." I look at her. "I like it. It's not a mouthful and it kinda rolls right off my tongue. I like it. I think that's the one." Katniss smiles at me. "I think it's a nice strong name. If he looks anything like you, we're gonna have to beat the girls off of him with a stick!" She laughs and I start tickling her. She starts to try to get away from me and then stops and smacks my arms. "Peeta stop for a second!"_

_She takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. I have no idea what's going on and I'm starting to get scared. She must sense my discomfort because then she whispers to me. "I think I just felt the baby move." She grabs my hand and puts it on her belly. "Do you feel it? I thought I felt it." she whispers. I look her in the eyes and smile. "Why are we whispering?" I ask. She giggles. "I have no idea. It just seemed appropriate. I don't want to spook the kid." She is such a nut. After a few minutes of staying perfectly still and silent, we both feel it. Not once, but twice. It's hard to contain the excitement. _

"_Wow, that's amazing. Does it feel weird? Is it strange? I mean, having a baby inside you?" I ask. She nods her head. "It's pretty weird Peeta. My body is not my own. I'm always so focused on the baby. Just now, it felt like a it was doing a flip flop in my stomach. Like rolling over. Every time we hit a new development, I get a little more terrified. I'm scared of giving birth."_

"_Why are you afraid Katniss?Women do it everyday. You'll be just fine." I say. "Peeta, have you ever witnessed a woman giving birth? Or even heard it? It's horrifying. I know you're the youngest child but I'm not. I was there when my mother delivered Primrose and I can still hear her screaming like it was yesterday." she says. I sigh. "Katniss, it's not like it was back then. You'll be in a hospital this time and they have medications to help you deliver. You'll be way better off, safer, than your mom. And I'll be right there, holding your hand through the whole thing." _

"_Bet I'll break your hand this time. Remember when I nearly crushed it when we were on the chariot? Bet childbirth will finally do it in." She says. "Well, if I have to sacrifice my hand to help my wife deliver our son, then so be it. It'll heal. I'd do anything for you Katniss." I lean in and kiss her. "Anything?" she asks. "Anything." I say. She smiles. "I'm glad you said that because I could really go for some cheese buns right about now." I give her another kiss and then move off of her. "One order of cheese buns coming up." As I walk away, she pinches my butt and laughs. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What a crazy day of reviews and alerts. OMG. I came home and had about 75 emails. Only 3 were NOT from fanfiction. Keep it coming. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Starting to get excited about this story. Can't wait to tell the next one too. Also can't believe the movie comes out this week. Busting out of my pants I'm so excited! LOL. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 3**

Katniss POV

I open my eyes and I don't want to get out of the bed. I secretly wish my bladder would empty itself out, without making a mess on my bed. I sleep all the time now. Hardly even wake up from nightmares. I'm that exhausted. I roll over and realize that I can't even lay on my stomach. My belly is way too round for that now. I roll back over and swing my legs over the side and get up. Time to empty out.

After I'm done in the bathroom and freshen up while I'm in there, I make my way over to the window and look outside. The sun is out and it casts a golden hue over the snow on the ground. It looks pretty breathtaking. I haven't been outside much. Haven't even really been to my shop. Peeta is petrified that I'll fall and hurt myself or the baby. I feel cooped up here, but I guess it's the sacrifice that I have to make to ensure everything goes well.

I make my way downstairs and Peeta sees me and comes over to the stairs to greet me. I'm on the second to last step and find myself at eye level with him. I put my forehead to his and then yawn in his face. He laughs. "Morning beautiful. You hungry?" I smirk at him."Peeta, I'm always hungry. Feed me." Peeta laughs at me and picks me up in his arms, planting a kiss on my lips. "Ah, bet I can do you one better Katniss. Look what I ordered and it came in on the train. Decaffeinated coffee. It means you can have coffee without hurting the baby." he says. I raise an eyebrow. He puts his hands out in demonstration and continues on. "The store promises that pregnant women can have this because regular coffee contains caffeine, which isn't good for babies. Take the caffeine out of the equation and the coffee itself is fine. Hence the name, decaffeinated. One cup coming up for you Mrs. Mellark."

Peeta places my favorite mug in front of me and then sits down next to me with his. "It's actually pretty good." he says. We tap our mugs together and both take a sip. The warmth feels really good going down my throat. I really like it and I tell him so. He cooks a couple of eggs for me and toasts some bread, topping it with grape jam and places it in front of me. I wolf it down and then polish off my coffee. Peeta laughs. "Easy there tiger. I don't think I've ever seen you eat that fast. Even after being reaped. Holy crap!"

I laugh at his observation. "You just don't know Peeta. It's like I'm starving all over again. I am always famished. So strange. It really is like eating for two." Peeta nods and smiles. "I guess it's a good thing that you married a baker then. You'd eat any other guy out of house and home." I stick my tongue out at him and smack his arm. His biceps are showing and contracting as he tried to dodge my blow. "Ha ha, you're so funny Peeta." Peeta grabs my hands as I'm trying to tap him and he pulls me into his lap. I keep trying to get him but he's got me completely restricted.

Peeta laughs. "So, what are you gonna do now, huh? I've got you pinned. Your defenseless." My mind races to figure out how I can one up him yet again. He's got me pinned and sitting in his lap. His legs are squeezing me to him. I can't even kick him. Of course, he's strong as an ox. I've got no moveable limbs. This sucks. I hate it when he plays like this. I decide to pull out my trump card, so to speak, and do the one thing a girl in my position must do, use sex as a weapon.

I lean in and lick over his lips with my tongue. Peeta immediately loses the smile on his face and I feel him get hard beneath me. I lick him again and this time he closes his eyes and tries to keep control, still keeping my hands pinned. He doesn't release me, probably trying to fake me out. Let's try this again. I run my tongue over his lips and then force it inside his mouth. He can't resist it's entrance. He's still trying to fake me out. Peeta gives into the kiss and then abruptly stops and pulls back. He looks into my eyes. "Katniss, you know I'm only playing with you. Why do you always revert to sex if you're not winning?" I chuckle at him and then nibble on his earlobe. "Who said anything about winning?"

Peeta loosens his grip and then puts his lips to mine again, cupping his hands on each side of my face. We get lost in the moment for a minute and then I pull back and look at him. He's confused. I lick his mouth one more time and then hop off of him and wink. "Gotcha again Peeta." Peeta gasps and starts to get up. "Oh, you are so gonna get it Katniss!" I start to run but I'm no match for him in my current state. He scoops me up in his arms and bounds up the stairs, carefully placing me on the bed.

I roll over and we're both standing on each side of the bed, trying to assess each other. I could just give in and let him have me, I'm going to anyway, but this little game of cat and mouse is kind of fun and exciting. I motion to run to my right and he springs forward. I motion to hop the bed and he's ready to pounce. My options are limited. I look out the window and back up towards it. It's not a bad drop. If I wasn't pregnant, I would totally jump, just to see his reaction. And to win of course. He doesn't know I won't jump though so I can toy with him. Peeta watches me cautiously, waiting for my next move. I open the window and look between him and the window. The cold comes sweeping in and he gasps.

"You wouldn't." he says. "I so would Peeta. I can totally clear it." I say. He locks eyes with me. "You would jump out the window, six months pregnant, just because I would win a round? Are you kidding me?" I play my seductive card and my voice comes out all raspy. "You could always forfeit you know. Then I would win and keep my feet in this room." Peeta shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair. "You suck Katniss. You absolutely suck." He laughs to himself. I walk towards him, eyes low. "You're absolutely right Peeta and I do it well." I make a kissing/sucking sound with my lips and Peeta goes beet red. He's all done playing the game now and pulls me to him as we fall onto the bed.

Peeta is an expert at removing my clothes and I'm not too shabby at removing his. His hands are all over my backside, grabbing my butt, pulling me to him. Even with my belly in the way, we're still pretty close although I think the standard missionary position is now out of the question. Peeta is on fire. I think all my sexual innuendo and teasing him has set him ablaze. He's rediscovering every inch of me and has my breasts in his mouth. He leaves a trail of kisses in between each of them and then leaves a small mark where he paid too much attention to my right breast. Thank heaven they're not overly tender today or he might have gotten a slap in his head. They have been incredibly sore as of late. In the middle of our four play, I can tell Peeta is getting ready to end this. He pulls me up to him and says "Roll over onto your hands and knees." I do as he commands and a moment later, he's behind me and inserting himself into me. I am pleasantly surprised that this position doesn't bother me and slowly find myself giving into our passion. Peeta is too excited though at the position and comes way too soon. Although I didn't reach my peak, I could really care less. My one track mind is still on the fact that I won. I smile to myself.

Peeta turns me towards him as we lay down on the bed. "What's so funny? I didn't even get you off." he says. "It's fine Peeta. Really. You'll be ready to go again in twenty minutes. Then you can get me off." I wink at him. "You are such a liar Katniss. I see right through you. Spill your guts woman." I laugh again. "What? What? Okay, so maybe, just maybe, I felt like I still won our little game." Peeta laughs at me. "Won? You little temptress. You think I didn't know you were using sex as a weapon? I've got your number doll. I won." he says.

"You so did not win Peeta. I totally won again." I counter. Peeta raises an eyebrow and rebuttals. "While I apologize for not getting you off, I think I'm going to have to go on strike now. No more bosco stick for you. You need to play fair woman. What do you say to that?"

I roll onto my back, growing agitated. "Dr. Bivens is going to be mad at you Peeta. You're supposed to give into all of my urges. Wait until I snitch you out." Peeta rolls his eyes. "Snitch me out for not putting out? I'd like to see you try." I decide I have to play his game. "You're on Peeta. You hold out on me as long as you want to. I'm all done with this game now. I'm going to my shop. I'm not sitting here all day."

I move to get up and Peeta grabs my elbow. "Oh no you're not. I said no shop. The ground is still slippery from the last snow." I scoff. Who is he to tell me what I can and cannot do? "Well that's too bad Peeta because I want to get out of this house!" I get up off of the bed and get dressed. He gets loud now. "Katniss, I said no. It's too slippery!" I am growing very upset all of a sudden. I don't know if it's the game, not climaxing, Peeta's caveman attitude, I don't even care. I feel like I'm a prisoner all of a sudden. My body is on lock down and I have no control over it or anything else right now.

I run down the stairs and Peeta is calling after me. I grab my jacket and start heading towards the shop. I hear him calling after me in the distance but I keep rushing to get there. I nearly slip a couple of times but am able to right myself. I hear him out on the street now, trying to catch up with me. I start to pick up my pace and make a mental note to be as careful as possible. My emotions are running wild. I have no idea why. The switch flipped so quickly. I had no control over it. If I had just stayed in bed, frigging just wet myself, this morning wouldn't have ever happened.

Peeta is far behind me and he's yelling, drawing attention to himself. I didn't realize the gain I had on him. I rush a little faster and turn around to see if he's gained any ground. As I spin around to continue on, I lose my balance and slip on some ice. My hands partially break my fall but my body still hits the pavement. It knocks the wind right out of me. I feel a sharp pain in my groin and I am unable to contain a feral scream. Just then Peeta reaches me, terror on his face. I move my hand to look at it and it's covered in blood from the ice puncturing it. I feel myself being lifted into Peeta's arms before I black out.

I wake up and I'm hooked up to machines. There are suctions all over me and I have a huge strap around my belly. I'm in the hospital. Peeta is asleep in the chair next to me. The morning's events come back to me. Obviously I fell, just like Peeta said I would. I don't feel any pain as of yet. I don't know how I feel about everything. I start to cry. I can't hold it in anymore. I start sobbing, trying to keep quiet so I don't wake Peeta. He stirs in the chair and opens an eye. When he sees that I'm awake, he flies out of the chair and puts his hands on my cheeks and starts kissing me all over my face.

"Katniss you're fine. Payson is fine. You just had a fall. Your hands took the brunt of it. It's okay honey." He pulls me towards his arms and strokes my back. I'm so upset now. The monitor starts beeping. He pulls away and wipes my tears from my face. "Listen, you're hooked up to these machines to monitor your stress levels. You need to relax and calm down. Everything is okay. I'm so sorry about before. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let it go that far." he says.

I wipe my nose on his shirt and look up at him. "Sorry about your shirt. No, it's my fault. I was hellbent on winning our little game. I'm so erratic lately. I didn't mean for it to get out of control like that." Peeta strokes my hair and lets out a breath. "You know what Katniss? I was petrified when you fell. My heart was in my throat. The whole way here and when they were examining the two of you, a million thoughts went through my mind. I can't lose you, ever. It's not an option. So if it means that I have to lose every single game we play, then so be it. Because ultimately, I still win if I have you."

I smile at him and begin to cry some more. He always says the sweetest things to me. I choke back a sob. "I swear I won't play one more game ever again Peeta." He laughs. "Sure you will Katniss. And we'll have fun playing them, I'm sure. But even if the odds are in my favor, you're still going to win. I want you safe, and happy and alive. That's all that matters to me. I love you. I love both of you. Now let me find Dr. Bivens so we can get out of here and go home. It's been a long day."

Peeta signs the release forms and gets us home in one piece. Tonight I have to take it easy. Peeta carries me upstairs and then retreats downstairs to heat up some soup for the two of us. He brings it upstairs, kicks off his shoes and then sits down on the bed with me to eat. After we're done eating and he cleans up our mess, he helps me change out of my clothes and then changes into his pajamas too. We lay in bed together and just hold each other. Long day indeed.

**A/N: Show me love! Oh and I'm getting so many hit's for my one shot "Catch Me" too today. WOW. If you haven't read it, check it out. I have a couple of more one shots rolling around in my head but I'm seeing this through first. But I have to say, Catch Me is a favorite of mine. I'm off to read one of my FAVE fanfics: "Shades of Gray". She just posted tonight. Check that out too! -Jen**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for all of the love on this story. I'm going to try to get to thanking everyone personally by the end of the weekend. I normally use up the few spare minutes that I have writing my stories and now THG comes out tomorrow night. I'm going to be a movie animal this weekend! Again, thank you SO much! Please review! Enjoy! - Jen :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 4**

_Peeta POV_

_It's been ten days since Katniss fell and she's rebounded well. I swear I nearly had a heart attack when I witnessed it. Her hormones are so erratic lately that I never know when she's going to take things to the next level._

_Today we're going to start our planning for Payson's room. Katniss has gotten special permission to travel to District 7 to purchase furniture. We leave on the train in less than an hour. We'll be staying with Johanna when we get there. We haven't really talked themes yet for the nursery but Katniss seems to be content to let me do everything anyway. She knows that I want to do a mural on the walls so she's just sitting back and letting my creative juices flow. I think she just really wants to get out of Twelve for a change. Annie and my brothers are also trying to head over to District Seven for a visit while we are there. District Twelve is very far from all of the others and it's been a long time since we've seen anyone, what with Katniss's traveling ban. _

_I look at the clock and start to grow anxious that we're going to miss the train. I call up to her. "Come on Katniss, hurry up. Do you need a hand with anything? I've already got the luggage down here already." She doesn't answer so I head up the stairs to check on her. I find her in the bathroom with her head in her hands. I kneel down and lift her chin up to meet my gaze. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "I'm just nervous about leaving Twelve and seeing everyone again. A reporter is bound to spot us on this trip. I look like a beached whale." I roll my eyes at her and she nearly hisses at me. "Katniss, you do not look like a beached whale! We've been over this before. Yes, you are getting bigger. Why?Because you're having OUR son. Every time you complain about being big, you make me feel like I did something wrong." I exclaim. _

"_Peeta, you didn't do anything wrong." She grabs for my hands but I'm standing up now. "I know I didn't Katniss. I made love to my wife, albeit a lot, which is permissible by the way, and you just happened to get pregnant. It's not a crime. In three months it'll be over and our son will be here. Please stop being so pessimistic about your body. You are absolutely glowing! You look gorgeous all the time! Thank goodness you don't leave the house or I'd have to beat off all the guys with my rolling pin!" I exert. I finally get a smile and a laugh out of her. I pull her up off of the seat and wrap my arms around her. I move her hair away from her neck and plant a kiss at the base under her ear. "It's almost over Katniss. He's almost here. We've got to catch this train to get some furniture for his room or our baby is going to be sleeping on the floor. You don't want that now do you?" She shakes her head no. _

"_Come on. Let's go get away for a few days, do some shopping, see our friends. It'll be good for us. In a few months we're going to be up to our eyeballs in diapers and puke. Let's have a little bit of 'adult' fun while we can." I grab her hand and lead her down the stairs to the door. She grabs her coat while I put mine on and I pick up our small bags. We make it down the walk way and Haymitch is there to greet us. He gives Katniss a hug and places his hand on her belly. "Wow, time really has flown, huh sweetheart? Pretty soon the little guy will be here and it'll be a whole new adventure." Katniss smiles at him and adjusts his hand so he can feel the baby move. Haymitch is in awe. I think he's really going to do well being around the baby. He's stayed sober for a long time now and he looks great. Katniss smiles at him. "Walk with us Haymitch?I could use an arm to hang onto." He answers,"With pleasure sweetheart. Hey Peeta, give me one of those bags, will you?" I shake my head. "Nah, you steady her and I'll take care of them. I don't want her to slip again. I'll feel better when we get to the train." _

_We make our way to the train, bid Haymitch goodbye and then board. It's an eight hour ride to Seven. Katniss and I take our seats next to each other and I look into her eyes. "So, what are we going to do for eight hours on this train?" She puts her forehead to mine. "I don't know about you but I'm going to eat and sleep. Got any other ideas?" she asks me. I raise an eyebrow and she does the same in response. "What are you thinking Peeta?" she asks me. I laugh out loud. "I'm thinking what I'm always thinking." She shakes her head. "Oh no, not on the train! We don't have a room. What if the train is bugged to spy on us? There's no way of knowing. Once people find out I'm on the move, it'll be the talk of Panem!" _

_I lean in close and kiss her earlobe. "I don't think they put cameras in bathrooms Katniss." She tilts her head as if I'm suggesting something completely crazy. "Not gonna happen Peeta. Read a book." and she tries to shift away from me. She can't get far because the seats are on top of each other. We're in a first class section for passengers. No matter, because there are only a few other passengers and a couple of attendants on the train anyway. Some time passes, we both doze off for a bit. When I wake up, Katniss is already awake and there are a few more people in our section. Of course, I wake up with a massive boner. Katniss looks at me and rolls her eyes. She tosses a blanket in my lap to help me hide my embarrassment. I need to get her into that bathroom. _

_I put on my seductive charm and lean closer to her. She already has my number and instructs me to back away. I don't take no for an answer and I cover us both with the blanket. I lean into her ear and nibble on it, then let my hand wander down to her breasts. I do a silent thank you that Katniss has a dress on. It's making my task so much easier. I put my hand inside her dress and start teasing her nipples with my fingers. She's trying to ignore me but I can see I'm starting to get to her. _

_I kiss her neck and earlobe, watching for people out of the corner of my eye. I then start trailing my fingers over her smooth legs and up to her panties. They're lace. I love it when she wears lace panties. I tease at the top of her panty line and then trace over the front of them to her opening. She gasps when I make it there and then shoots me a look. I've got her now, she's got lust in her eyes. I whisper in her ear. "Care to join me in the bathroom Katniss? I can fix that problem for you." I ask her. She rolls her eyes at me again and then says. "I'll go first. You meet me there in a couple of minutes." She gets up and makes her way to the bathroom. _

_I swear it's the longest three minutes of my entire life. Now I have to get there without my ginormous boner being seen. I tie a sweatshirt around my waist hoping it deflects attention and I make my way to the bathroom where Katniss is. I knock softly and she opens the door, pulling me in quickly and smashing her lips to my mouth. This is crazy. I lift her up onto the counter and yank off her panties. Then I unbutton my pants and pull my penis out, pulling her on top of it. We both moan and then Katniss slaps her hand onto my mouth covering it. We both crack up laughing. "NO noise" she whispers. I sit down on the covered toilet seat and pull her with me. This is a little bit more comfortable with the limited room we have. _

_We both start moving rather quickly. It's only a matter of time before we're discovered. Being quiet is going to be a tougher task than we thought because Katniss is on top. When Katniss is on top, all hell breaks loose. I grind harder and faster into her and I hit her spot easily. She can't control herself any longer and she starts to get vocal. She's trying to keep quiet but one to many moans escape her. I bring her mouth to mine to silence her. I love the taste of her anyway. I feel her starting to climax and there is no holding either one of us back. We both climax together and completely forget where we are. _

_When we're all done, we kiss and then look at each other and laugh. There is no way passengers didn't hear us. Just can't even deny it. "I think we should just suck it up and walk out of here together Katniss. You're bright pink and we made a lot of noise. They definitely heard us." I say. She starts fixing my hair and then pulls hers into a braid after we both clean ourselves up. We're standing there, my hand is on the door. I give her a kiss. "You okay? It'll only be slightly embarrassing. I promise. We're in love, married, a baby on the way. It could be so much worse. The embarrassment will pass." _

_She sighs. "May as well get it over with. I'm not staying in here the rest of the trip." I turn the knob, and hold her hand to pull her with me. I am not expecting the scene before us. We must have made another pick up because several seats are now filled and everyone is looking at us and smiling. Then one gentleman laughs and starts clapping. Then all of the passengers clap at us. We both turn beat red and Katniss hides her face in the crook of my arm, her hand hiding her cheek. I guide her to our seats and just playfully nod to everyone else. I cover us with the blanket and then kiss her. _

_She just looks at me and shakes her head. Then she cups my face in her hands and gives me a long kiss. _

_After we break it I say it out loud. "I think everyone knows we're on the move now."_

_We arrive in District Seven and can't get off of this train fast enough. Other than the victory tour, neither of us have been here. Katniss has a very close bond with Johanna and Annie. She's always on the phone with them and sending letters. I know that things between Gale and Madge didn't work out and he's been kind of seeing Johanna as of late. Katniss seems cool with it. I think she just wants everyone to be as happy as we are. When we step off of the train, Johanna is there and she runs to Katniss and they start jumping up and down hugging each other. Johanna is enamored with Katniss's belly and just runs her hands all over it. After a couple of hugs, she turns to Katniss. "Guess who came for a visit? Wanted to see you both before the baby?" I look around and there he is, Gale. _

_He looks all grown up. He comes over to us, and shakes my hand enthusiastically, slapping my shoulder. "Congratulations Peeta. Good to see you again buddy." He then turns to Katniss. "How you doing Catnip? Damn you look great! It's good to see you again." He gives her a hug. Gale turns back to me. "She looks great Peeta. Whatever you're feeding her must really be working. She looks amazing. " I have a dirty thought about what I'm giving her as opposed to what I'm feeding her and then shake my head. Katniss must be able to read my mind because she slaps my arm. I just laugh it off. _

_We make our way to Johanna's house and when we get there, we are ambushed by Annie, Finnick and little Finn, Rye, Van and Enobaria. We spend the evening catching up and clowning around. After we're all done eating, we retreat around Johanna's fireplace and resume conversation. Gale interrupts by clearing his throat. "I know that we're all here to visit with Katniss and Peeta because we've all missed them so much. But since we're basically all in the presence of family, Johanna and I have some news to share with all of you as well." Gale pulls Johanna to her feet and puts a protective arm around her. _

_He continues. "Well, we kind of did a couple of things backwards, so please forgive us. We're very much in love you see and we are now also, very pregnant as well!" The whole room cheers. He quiets us down with his hands and continues. "Since we just found out, and getting us all together is difficult, we'd like to get married tomorrow with all of you present. With your blessing of course." Katniss jumps out of her seat and runs over to Johanna, throwing her arms around her. Then she hugs Gale. "I am SO excited for you both!" she gushes. I follow and congratulate them as well. We all take turns hugging and then Gale breaks out a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Annie ventures off to the kitchen to get some glasses and returns with some apple juice. She pours it for Katniss and Johanna. "Been there, done that girls! Drink up ladies!" she laughs. _

_We spend the night telling funny stories and catching up. I think Van is in the hot seat with Enobaria. They really seem in love and Enobaria seems like shes completely softened. It's hard to envision given I've viewed her games and was in the Quell with her. The clock is ticking for him to propose now. When it's very late, I pick Katniss up and bring her sleeping form to our guest room. She's out cold. I strip her down to her bra and panties and then strip down to my boxers. I climb into the bed next to her and pull her close to my chest. Today was great. _

_The following morning we all come alive and meet in the kitchen. We all look like a bunch of zombie with our hair sticking out everywhere. Gale and Johanna decide that they're going to keep things simple and go to the Justice Building while everyone else gets ready for a toasting party. Katniss and I have to go do some shopping so Annie takes charge at the house. Even though Johanna isn't from District Twelve, she likes the idea of a toasting and was enthusiastic about having it. _

_Katniss and I take Johanna's advice and head out in search of some baby furniture. We make our way to a large shop and start browsing through the aisle. Everything is decorated with various blankets and pillows. I'm a little overwhelmed. I know that I want to have a nice forest theme to Payson's room, but Katniss doesn't know that yet. We browse around the store, people looking at us, Katniss is getting nervous. Then we find just the right set. It's a deep cherry wood finish, stunning work. The set consists of a crib, dresser, changing table and an additional matching ricking chair. It's perfect. We both look at one another and smile. We know we found it. _

_I squeeze Katniss's hand and go in search of a sales person to order the furniture for shipping. After I'm done with the transaction, I can't find Katniss anywhere. I start to get nervous when the sales person gets my attention. "Mr. Mellark, your wife is in the baby supplies shop. I can see her on the video monitor. Just go through those doors and you'll see her." he says. I thank him and walk through the doors. I'm in awe when I get there. There's baby stuff everywhere! I catch up with Katniss and she turns to me all excited. "Peeta look at all this stuff!" she exclaims. "Can we get some of it?" she asks. _

"_Sure" I stammer. I don't even know where to start. _

_We make our way over to the salesperson and the woman looks up and smiles. "Can I help you?" she asks. I find my voice again. "Yes, thank you. My wife and I are here shopping and we're a little overwhelmed by all of the selection. Would you be able to help us?" I ask. "Sure, no problem. Here is a list of all the basic baby necessities. Just grab a cart over there and when you're ready to check out, come back here with all of the items. We can deliver your order for you within any District." She hands me the list and I thank her. The list is one page front and back on pink paper. Katniss and I look at each other. "We better get started" she says. _

_We push through each aisle and try to find the items listed. Of course, there are five kinds of each item to choose from! I pick something up and examine it. "What's this?" I ask Katniss. She checks the list. "It's a teething ring." I look at her. "What the hell is a teething ring and why does a baby with no teeth need it?" "You freeze it and then the baby sucks on it when they start cutting teeth. Babies begin growing teeth around six months. It's really painful for them because they come in so fast." "Oh" I say. I walk on a bit. "What about these?" I hold up a box of nursing pads. Katniss says "Oh, I need those for when my milk comes in." I look at her confused. " I know you're going to nurse Katniss because that's normal but clue me in here." She smiles. "Peeta, my body is going to make a lot of milk to feed Payson but I won't constantly be feeding him. I'm going to have to pump milk into a bottle for two reasons. One, so you can feed him and two, so I can relieve my breasts. They'll be constantly full of milk. In the meantime, they will leak and I'll be all wet if I don't have those pads in my bra. Got it now?" _

_I add the breast pump to the cart. Katniss adds five packages of these feminine pads. "What are those for?" I ask. She walks forward, still shopping. "All the blood." she says. I stop and get loud. "What blood?" I ask her. She closes the distance between us. "Peeta calm down. I'm going to bleed for a couple of months. It's normal." she says. I think I'm going to have a stroke. "Whoa, stop for a minute Katniss! How is bleeding for two months normal? I didn't know about any bleeding. Is that safe? I mean, will you be okay from losing all that blood?" I ask. She puts her hand on my cheek. "I'll be fine. No sex for us but other than that, it's all expected. Come on, I think you've had enough excitement for one day. Let's check out." I'm finally processing the 'no sex' part and now I feel like an idiot. _

_We get everything paid for and ready for shipping and then head back to the house for the toasting. The festivities are sweet and everyone is happy for Gale and Johanna. After a while, I wander to the table and pour a shot of white liquor. Gale comes in and I line two glasses up. "Here, you're gonna need a few of these before you go shopping for baby stuff. Be happy that's you're married to a Victor because it was a very expensive day." Gale laughs. "It was that bad, huh?" I smirk at him. "Dude, you have no idea." I start telling him about my baby shopping adventure. Gale's mouth falls open. _

"_They bleed for two months? How is that even possible?" Gale asks. I nod. "I have no idea. All I know is that women do an awful lot of leaking and not having sex after a baby. That's the gist of it. Very traumatic day to say the least. Katniss should have gone easier on me. I was so not prepared." I say. _

_We do another shot and then Finnick joins us. Perfect timing. "Bro, you never told me about all the ins and outs about pregnancy. I had no idea about half of it!" Finnick laughs and says. "You found the baby shop huh? I didn't know either. I think it's kind of a right of passage to discover you know shit about babies other than making them. I just do whatever Annie tells me. I'm her wing man. So just do whatever your wives say and you'll be fine. A happy wife is a happy life." Finnick takes a shot and then heads out to the living room to join the rest of the group. Gale and I venture back too. _

_Later on that evening in our room, Katniss pulls me into her arms while we are laying down. "So you had a rough day today huh Peeta? Bet I can make you feel better." she coos. I look down at her eyes and give her a kiss. After a few minutes, she breaks it. "I know the 'no sex' part bothered you the most but try to understand. My body will be healing and returning to normal. It'll fly right by. And lets not forget that I can still do 'other things' in the meantime." I raise my eye brows. "Can you do some of those other things tonight?" I ask. Katniss leans up over me and her breasts fall half out of her shirt. I'm rock hard instantly. "For you Peeta, anything." she whispers._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I saw the movie, loved it but had gripes with it also. Don't want to spoil it for those that haven't seen it, so I won't vent here. Did I say I am Team Peeta? Just checking. _MANY_ things were left out of the movie and most had to do with Peeta or Katniss's burgeoning feelings for Peeta. I certainly hope that Catching Fire will correct some of that. Now we have to wait frigging 20 months to see the next one! I hope they get antsy and move it up Memorial Day 2013 or July 4, 2013. Should we start lobbying for that? Anyway, the movie gave me a couple of ideas for one shots too. So expect a couple of those to pop up in the next week or two. Going to see the movie again this weekend. I'm hoping I was just too over excited to see it, exhausted from work and had to pee the entire time- that it made me too harsh. That being said, from a movie goers perspective: IT ROCKED. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 5**

_A week after our return home to District Twelve, all of the furniture and merchandise had arrived. I had already dived in and painted the walls in Payson's room to my standard cream color and had painted a beautiful scene depicting the Meadow, the sunset and the forest. I couldn't keep Katniss out of the room and she went and spoiled the surprise by spying on me. It's okay though because her emotions have been out of whack and if I did something to displease her, I''m certain I would have heard about it. Better to know what I'm up against. _

_Once the paint was dry and I moved all of the furniture in and cleaned it, it was time to start setting up the room. I dragged the four remaining huge boxes into the living room and we both stood there staring at them. There was a lot of stuff inside those boxes and there was no going back after we opened them. I cleared my throat. "Well, we have to start somewhere so pick a box Katniss." She randomly chooses a box and I slice the tape open with my knife. I can't believe all the stuff we bought and what's inside the box. I decide we should open them all up and make piles based on where the items will be stored and used. _

_All of the bottles and washing supplies in one pile for the kitchen. All the bath supplies for the bathroom. Clothes and sheets for the bedroom etc. We leave toys in it's own pile. We begin sorting all of the items and when done, look at each other again. "Now what?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders. "You act like I've done this before Peeta. I don't know. Wash some of it, at least. Then put it away?" Just then, there is a soft tap and Haymitch pokes his head in the door. _

_He smiles wide when he sees the mess. "Holy crap! What do you kids have here? A baby store?" He laughs. I'm amused. "Yes, this is what happens when a rich, pregnant woman goes shopping Haymitch. She bought the whole place out!" Katniss snickers at me. "You were throwing stuff in the cart too Peeta. Don't blame it all on me. I'm overwhelmed you know. If all of this stuff helps me then it's not a bad thing." She starts to sob. _

_I rush over to her and pull her into a hug. "I was only teasing you Katniss. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset." I confess. She shakes her head. "I'm just emotional Peeta. Don't take it personally." Haymitch walks over to the kitchen pile and holds up the breast pump. He looks at me and I just shake my head at him telling him not to even ask. _

_Haymitch helps me move the bedroom items up to Payson's room and the kitchen items to the kitchen so Katniss can busy herself putting them away in the cabinets. I put the bath items in our bathroom and all that's left are the toys. Haymitch and I look at each other and at the same time, read each others mind. "Spare room" we both say at the same time. I think we've accomplished enough for one day. _

_When we visit Dr. Bivens next, he does one of those finger exams on Katniss. I swear, it takes all of my self control to not over react at the sight. He tried to convince me to leave the room but I wanted to see it for myself, and to be supportive of Katniss. She feels uncomfortable during that type of examination and needs my support regardless. When the exam is nearly over, Dr. Bivens gives us his round up report on Katniss and what to expect next. _

"_Well, Katniss, you have seven weeks left. Things are going to progress quickly from this point on and you're also going to be seeing me every two weeks. A variety of things are going to happen. The first is that you're going to be hungry all the time. The baby is going to gradually gain all of it's weight during the remainder of the pregnancy. You could see an increase in your emotional state or your libido. It's different for all women. You're senses are just really heightened. You'll probably go into a nesting phase. Nesting is when you get all ambitious and clean and cook all the time. It's a mothering thing, taking care of your home and prepping it for baby arrival. I recommend packing a bag for you and also a few clothing items for the baby to take with you to the hospital. These things happen spur of the moment and you need to be prepared." He continues._

"_Now listen, the two of you. There are a few basics to remember. Katniss, you're probably going to be feeling some lower groin pain and mild contractions soon. Don't dismiss them, don't over react to them. They could be painful too. Time them and if they get within five minutes of each other, call me. If I need you to come to the hospital for monitoring, then you come. Now if you get further along and your water just randomly breaks, well that is going to speed things up contraction wise. Do the same thing. Stay as comfortable as possible, breath through them and time them until they're five minutes. Then call me, get to the hospital and I will meet you there." We both nod in agreement. He recommends that Katniss head out to make her next appointment and refill her prenatal vitamins. Then he addresses me after she leaves. _

"_Peeta, man to man. The next couple of months are going to be very trying for you and Katniss. Your job is to keep her as comfortable and stress free as possible. When she's in labor, don't be surprised if she hates you, trust me. I've been there and done that. The important thing is that it will pass after the baby is born. Pregnancy is extremely hard on a woman's body and even more so in the last couple of months. Personally, I don't know how they persevere through that amount of pain. It's extremely painful Peeta. There are no words to describe it. But they do and they bring a life into the world and it's pretty awe inspiring. So again, from a father and doctor to an expectant father, hang in there and just be there for her at all costs." I shake his hand and say thank you. Dr. Bivens is actually pretty cool. _

_The next several weeks are just as Dr. Bivens said they would be. Katniss is a wild woman. She cries on a whim and then wants to make love five minutes later. I wake up in the morning and find her cleaning curtains, scrubbing floors and taking blueberry muffins out of the oven. We try all kinds of new food recipes. She's scrubbed every single inch of this house down with a mild disinfectant and washed everything three times in anticipation of delivery. When she's not cooking and cleaning, we're making love. She's only been mildly emotional. I think just because it's so like her to hold it all in. _

_One day we're both prepping our dinner when Katniss looks up at me with wide eyes. "Peeta" she whispers. "Yes Katniss?" I answer. "I think I made a mess." she answers. I scrunch my eyebrows at her and she looks down. There is a small puddle of water on the floor. I'm floored. It's like I never thought that this day would arrive. I'm perfectly calm and collected though. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt yet?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "No, I'm just wet." I picker her up into my arms and carry her upstairs to the bathroom. I run the bath water and while it's filling, I undress her for a bath. I help her into the tub when the water is ready and then head downstairs to clean up the mess. When I get back upstairs, I retrieve the overnight bag from the closet and some clothing for Katniss to change into. _

_When I make it back to the bathroom, I help her out of the tub and dry her off. I begin to get her dressed and then remember her pads for bleeding under the sink. "Hey, do you want to wear one of those pads in case you leak or something?Then at least you won't get all wet again if we can help it." She puts her hands on each side of my face and gives me a kiss. "That's probably a good idea Peeta. Thanks for thinking of it." she says. I smile at her, give her a kiss and then lean down to grab one for her. She grips the sink in pain when I do so. I steady her and provide my hand to her until it's done. She damn near breaks it. "One down, a thousand more to go, right?" she says to me. She puts on the pad and I walk her to the bed. We've got some time to kill now. _

_I sit her up in the bed and brush her hair. She'll have to braid it herself because I'm only a master at taking the braid out. I prefer it down but I understand how her hair gets in the way. When I'm done and she's braided it back, I start to rub her feet. They've swollen quite a bit recently and I know the massages I provide offer her at least temporary relief. I move my hands up and rub her legs before I begin talking. "Are you scared?" I ask. "Petrified" she answers. "You know you're gonna be fine, right? You'll get through it Katniss. You're strong and courageous. I know you can do this. I would take your place if I could." She smiles at me. "I know Peeta. Thank you. I'm not looking forward to the birth but I'm sure excited about our son. I can't wait to meet him. Bet he looks like you." she says. _

_I smile. "Oh no, I want him to look like you! Your hair and eyes. Perfect combination." Katniss shakes her head. "My looks are so ordinary. They're Seam traits. Now you, you have exotic merchant traits. Your blonde hair and eyes are striking together and stick out. I never tire of looking at you. I vote for Payson to look like you." she says. I conclude with the obvious. "Well, we have no control over it and I guess we'll just have to see whom he favors." Just then, Katniss feels a contraction coming on. It's ten minutes apart from the first one after her bath. Still have time to kill. _

_Katniss holds my hand tight and squeezes. I get close to her and rub her back while she takes deep breaths, trying to calm herself. After a moment, it passes, just like the other one. I stay there and pull her closer so that we can lay down until the next one. "You okay?" I ask her. "Yeah. It wasn't so bad." she admits. I'm fearful about what's to come. I hate the thought of Katniss being in pain even though it's necessary to our circumstances. "I wish this was over already." I confess to her. She laughs. "You? How about me? I'm the one whose going to do all the work. This sucks already." she says. I can't argue with her. I just stare into her eyes instead and rub her cheek. I'm overwhelmed. I've wanted this for so long and now that the moment was getting closer, I'm silently panicking. _

_Katniss holds tight to me and I can feel her body tense. It's been eight minutes since her last contraction. Getting closer, albeit slowly. "You know what I'm worried about?" I ask her, then continue. "I'm worried that I won't be a good father. I mean, my mother was a witch but my father is a good dad. He was always in the bakery working. I know that I have the time to put in because we're Victors but still. I worry that I'm going to mess our son up. I want to be a good father, more than anything in the world." Katniss gives me a kiss and puts her head on my heart. "I know you're going to be an amazing father Peeta. I wouldn't have gotten pregnant, ever, if I didn't think so. You just stay the way you are and our son will turn out just like you. Amazing and every girl's dream. Trust me. You're the whole package." I look her in the eyes and give her a kiss on her forehead. _

_A few more contractions pass and before we realize it, they are five minutes apart. I call Dr. Bivens and he instructs us to make our way to the hospital. I carry Katniss down the stairs and then call Haymitch for some assistance. Haymitch comes through the door and does a little dance when he sees us. He's all excited. He has a bag on his shoulder. I motion to the bag in question and he replies "you shall see my boy. You're gonna love it!" We both support Katniss from both sides and help walk her to the hospital. This probably wasn't a good idea because she has another contraction right out on the street. When we get there, Dr. Bivens is waiting. _

_He shakes my hand and asks "did she walk here?" "Yes" I respond. He nods, "good, the exercise is good for her and will help bring on the contractions faster. Once we get her into a room and situated, I"m going to have you walk her around a bit if need be. Lets see how far apart she is when we get her upstairs." I thank him and the nurses immediately lead us to the maternity wing of the hospital. Katniss is issued a room at once, prepared for her arrival. The nurse leaves for a moment and Katniss begs me to take her to the bathroom. I help her into the bathroom and after a few moments, I knock to help her out. _

"_Yeah?" she calls through the door. I laugh." What do you mean yeah? Did you fall in?" I chuckle again. She snickers at me. "No, just leave me here. I feel like I'm going to explode. I can't even tell if I peed damn it. It feels like I have to go so bad and it just won't come out. I'm miserable." "Katniss, I'm not going to leave you on the toilet. Can't you just force the urine out? If you had to go, it would just come out naturally. I'm sure it's just pressure from the baby." I say. I hear her take a deep breath through the door. "Peeta, I'm gonna fucking explode all over this hospital room. Don't try to tell me what to do or how I feel. I'm getting no relief here and oh shit, I feel another contraction coming on. Ow!" I open the door then and find her grasping for something to grip and steady her. I bend down and let her take hold of me. Jeez, she's strong!_

_When it passes, I look her in the eyes. "I'm getting you off this toilet Katniss. Wipe yourself and lets get you into the bed. It's getting closer to showtime." She cleans up and I walk her to the bed. Haymitch is in the family waiting room while all of this is going on. He was rambling on about how he had a surprise for us in his bag. Something he was making for us. Whatever it is is keeping him busy. I'm helping her into the bed when the nurse walks back in. "Katniss, how many minutes apart now? She asks. "About three" she replies. "Okay sweetie. I'm going to give you a needle now that has a powerful numbing medicine in it called an epidural. Now sweetheart, I've got to warn you. You're in full labor. The needle is going to hurt like hell but if I hurry up and do it, it can really help your pain. Do you want it?" "Yes, please help me" Katniss says. My heart breaks for her. _

"_Peeta, please swing her legs over the side of the bed and have her face you. You're going to have to hold her tight because this needle is going straight into her lower spine. It's very important that she not move." The nurse says. I walk over to her and pull her aside. I explain that seeing a needle may trigger an episode and that I really don't want to miss out on the birth of my son. I offer to get Haymitch and she agrees that would be best. She summons him for me so I don't have to leave Katniss for the moment. I step outside the room and lean my head against the wall while the needle is being inserted. Katniss screams bloody murder. I swear tears form at the desperation in her voice. I take deep breaths to calm myself and continuously remind myself that this will all be over soon._

_Haymitch comes out, nods, and I head back inside to Katniss's side. MY hand instantly finds hers and I wipe her hair out of her face. She's coming undone already. Her contractions are two minutes apart. Dr. Bivens comes into the room in hospital scrubs to examine Katniss. I'm taken to the room next door to quickly change into my own scrubs. When I get back into the room, she's a minute apart and it's basically time. Dr. Bivens has Katniss slide her feet into the stirrups and takes his place at the end of the bed. He begins to examine her and then says. "His head is crowning, he's in position. When I tell you to push, you have to push with all of your might. You hear me Katniss? Give it everything you've got."_

_It seems like an eternity until Dr. Bivens tells Katniss to push. She bears down and pushes with all of her might. She cannot hold in her pain or screams. They echo throughout the maternity ward. I feel so helpless just holding her hand. I wish there was something else I can do for her. Dr. Bivens instructs her to push again, and then a third time. After the third time, she cries to me. "Peeta, I can't do it. It's killing me. I'm ripping, it's hot and burning. I change my mind, he can just stay in there. I'll be pregnant forever, just make it stop." I try my hardest not to even smile at what she said. I lean into her ear and try to comfort her. "Katniss, I love you. I have faith in you and I know you can do this. He needs to come out and there's only one way he's getting here. You've got to pull out that incredible inner strength you have and literally push through this. You have to Katniss. For our son." _

_She looks me in the eye and we connect. It's like we're the only two people in the world, forget about the room. She pulls me down to her by my neck and gives me a kiss. "You better appreciate this because I am NOT doing it again. Got that Peeta? Never again." I give her a kiss in acknowledgment. _

_Dr. Bivens instructs Katniss to push a couple of more times. On the third push, I hear him for the first time. It's hard to describe what the sound is like. It's like being deaf and it's the first noise you ever ear. It's like music to my ears. Katniss is panting heavily. Trying to calm down. The nurse has our son and she tells us that she's cleaning him off real quick and wrapping him. She's done in less than a minute, I'm sure from years of practice. _

_She hands him to Katniss and she bursts out in tears. She cannot control her tears of joy. I'm sitting on the bed next to Katniss, my right arm around her and I'm crying like a fool as well. I can't believe hes' real and he's here. Payson has blonde peach fuzz on his head and when he opens his eyes, they're azure blue, just like mine. Katniss notices right away. "He's got your eyes Peeta. Guess he favors you. I'm so happy."she says. _

_Haymitch comes through the door and puts his hand t his heart when he sees us. "You all look beautiful. I need to take a picture. Effie will shoot me if I don't. Sent me this tricked out weird camera. Hold still and smile Mellark Family. I'm taking your very first family photo!" We smile for Haymitch and he snaps the picture. Then he walks over to Payson and observes him. "Nice job kids. Nice job indeed. Got yourself a looker there. I'm sure you're gonna have to beat the girls off of him. Sweet little boy." Haymitch gently puts a kiss on his finger and then lightly touches Payson's forehead. Then he shakes my hand and gives me a hug and then gives Katniss a kiss on her cheek. "Good job sweetheart. Now get some rest. I'll be back in the morning to check in on you all. Congratulations." Then he winks at her and makes his way for the door._

_Once he leaves and it clicks behind him, we're alone for the first time tonight. We both stare in awe at him. We can't take our eyes of of him. The moment is so surreal. Ten fingers, ten toes. Pink skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. He's absolutely stunning. I pull Katniss's chin up to face me and give her a passionate kiss. This woman is my world and she has just given birth to our son. _

_I feel like the luckiest guy on the planet. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I took the weekend off to regroup and take in the Hunger Games movie again. I'm happy to say that seeing it for a second time helped ease my disappointment about many things being missing. I've decided to counter that by re-reading the trilogy and falling in love with it all over again. If you have any mixed feelings, trust me, go see it again. Enjoy the story! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 6**

_Peeta POV_

_Coming home from the hospital was an experience all in itself. Katniss is extremely sore and having to more or less carry her, wasn't easy. Haymitch carried Payson and cooed to him the entire way. Thank goodness he wasn't a drunk anymore or I swear his breath would have gotten our newborn lit. All he did was kiss him and talk to him. Katniss could barely keep her eyes open. As as excited as she was, she was just worn down from the experience and her pregnancy. Dr. Bivens told me to just let her sleep as much as possible to allow her body time to heal. Keeping Katniss down isn't going to be an easy task though. _

_When we finally make it back to our house, I put Katniss right to bed. Haymitch hangs out on the couch, holding Payson the entire time. I have a couple of bottles of milk that Katniss pumped at the hospital but eventually, I will need to get her up when he needs more. I have never fed Payson before. The nurses encouraged Katniss to breastfeed the entire time to build up her milk and bond with Payson. They assured us that he would be fine with a bottle. Once he realizes that milk is coming out of it, his instincts will kick in. His bottle nipples are as close to a breast as possible. I guess this all helps the baby somehow. _

_After a short while, and we're all on the couch, Haymitch stands to leave and hands Payson to me. I look at him, fear in my eyes. Haymitch senses my trepidation. "You're gonna be just fine Peeta. He's your kid. Just time his bottles every few hours and burp him every so often like the nurse showed us all. Check his diapers. You'll be good. When he sleeps, you sleep. That's how you kids have to do this. I'll be over later on to check on you all. I've got Sae coming over to cook for us so don't worry about that." Haymitch waves and heads out the door. _

_Once we're alone, I don't know what to do with Payson. He's kind of awake. His eyes open and then close every so often. I put my knees together and place him on my thighs. I open his blanket and really take a good look at him. I touch his tiny fingers and hands and they curl around my finger as I do so. I examine his toes and feet, noticing his toe nails are paper thin. I look at his belly button and the cut umbilical cord drying up around it. I unbutton his onesie and look at his chest, breathing, strong. I open his diaper and check out his little penis. I laugh to myself when I do this but he seems pretty well stocked. I feel bad that he's got a bandage on his penis from his circumcision but I know it will heal soon. _

_I close up his diaper and onesie and bundle him back up. I just stare at him and trace my finger along his face. I smooth his blonde hair, not much of it, on his head. He looks up at me and I feel like a million dollars. I know he can't really see me yet, only shadows, but he can hear me. I start talking to him. I tell him all about Katniss. Every single memory that I have of her. All of the qualities that I love about her. Qualities that I hope he has someday. I tell him how I can't wait to teach him how to bake. That together we'll do lots of really cool things. That I'll play baseball with him and give him girl advice when he's older. I go on and on for what seems like hours but is mere minutes with my son. _

_My son. It hits me like a ton of bricks. I helped make this little boy. I can never undermine all the work that Katniss did carrying him and bringing him into this world, but he's still got my genes. He'll carry my name. He's a representation of my love for Katniss, our love for each other. A representation of hope and that this world is destined for better things, just like Payson is. I am just in awe of his beauty and innocence. It isn't too long before he's starts to fuss and I realize that he's probably due for a bottle. It's three in the afternoon. I think he eats every three hours or so. I warm up the bottle on the stove in a pan of water for a few moments and hum to him to tide him over. _

_I grab a dish rag and toss it over my shoulder and then head back to the couch. Women make this look so easy! I sit down with Payson cradled in my left arm and put the bottle in his mouth. He begins to suck on it and then pushes it out of his mouth. Obviously, he knows the difference between the bottle and Katniss's breast. I smile and say "I'd choose the other one too but work with me here." I Gently force the nipple back into his mouth and he gives it a good draw, realizing the milk is coming out of it. Then he gets to work filling his belly. After about five minutes, I sit him up on my knee and lightly tap his back. I am so afraid I'm going to break him. After my fifth pat on his back, he belches and spits up a little on my hand. I wipe his mouth and then turn him to face me. "I can't believe that burp came out of that little body! You little piggy!" _

_It takes him about forty minutes total to finish his bottle. By the time I'm nearly done, Katniss has woken up and made her way downstairs. She sits on the couch right next to me and puts her head on my shoulder, then traces her finger along Payson's face. I give her a kiss on her forehead. "Hey Mommy, how are you feeling?" I ask. "Much better. How are my boys doing?" she asks. "Oh we're just getting to know each other. He's adorable. I've had a blast talking to him and checking him out. He's amazing. Oh, Sae is coming soon to cook. Haymitch will be back then too." I say. Katniss nods and then yawns. "Thanks for feeding him Peeta. I should probably pump some more now before the others get here. Just so we have more in case I'm sleeping when he's due for a feeding." She gets up and locks the door. _

_I wasn't there when she pumped last time. I had gone home to shower and get the house cleaned up before we made our way home. The bottles were magically in the bag and she informed me when I returned back to the hospital. Katniss retrieves the electric breast pump and a couple of bottles and sits down on the couch next to us. I'm a little nervous. "Should you be doing that in front of us?" I ask. Katniss rolls her eyes at me. "You've both seen my boobs Peeta, relax. It doesn't take long." She positions the pump and gets everything ready. She turns it on and it slowly pumps her breast until the milk comes out and into the container. Holy crap. I can't even believe what I'm seeing. _

_Katniss pumps two bottles, alternating breasts and then cleans up after herself. When she places the bottles in the refrigerator, she returns to the couch. We look at each other. "What?" she asks. I respond. "Nothing. That was just a little weird is all. I don't normally associate your breasts with a pump or breast feeding. It's going to take some getting used to." Katniss laughs and gets up. She takes out the playpen and sets it up in the living room right next to the couch. Then she takes Payson from my arms and lays him down on his back in it after applying a sheet to the thin mattress. _

_I just watch her. When she's done, she returns to me and sits right in my lap. She puts her forehead to mine and then gives me a passionate kiss. When she breaks it, she speaks. "He's amazing, isn't he?" I nod my head. He truly is. "Just like his mother." I respond. She shakes her head. "Nah, he's a mini you. Looks just like his Daddy." I smile at her and then take her face into my hands and press my lips to hers. The past couple of days have been so surreal. I can't believe Payson is finally here, that we're parents. That we made a little baby all on our own. I put my arms around Katniss and hold her tight. It's going to be a while before we can make love again but it's okay. Payson was worth the wait. _

_We doze off on the couch and are awoken by light knocking on the door. Katniss swings her legs off of me and I get up to answer. Sae and Haymitch are on the other side. "Hey there. We're not interrupting anything are we?" Haymitch asks. I run my hands through my hair and yawn. "No, we just fell asleep on the couch a while ago. We locked the door when Katniss had to pump." I say. Haymitch nods and winks at Katniss. "That's a good idea. What with how many times I've walked in on you two, I could do without another glimpse. Already gonna die soon from your prior exposure." Katniss sticks her tongue out at him. Haymitch and I chuckle. "Good manners Katniss. I'm gonna laugh my balls off when Payson does that to you." Haymitch says. _

_Katniss gets up and goes off to help Sae prepare dinner in the kitchen. I can hear them talking. My name is getting kicked around a bit in there. Just then I hear Payson. Haymitch and I both instinctively appear at the side of the playpen. I can smell him from where I stand. Haymitch looks at me and I stare back at him. Haymitch goes first. "He's your kid. Pick him up and change him." I counter. "You said you would change a diaper." He laughs. "Oh no, no way my dear boy. NOT one of those. No way. That's all you." I pick up Payson and lay him down on the floor. I haven't really gotten the opportunity to do this yet either. There were nurses all over the hospital wanting to see Payson so it just got done without me. _

_I gather up a new diaper and some disposable wipes from the bag on the table. Haymitch is at least kneeling down with me and is appearing to be my wing man. I unbutton his onesie and undo his diaper. I am floored by the smell and the mess inside it! "Holy shit!" Haymitch yells. "How is that possible?" I yell. Katniss comes running from the kitchen in a hurry. "What's the matter Peeta?" she demands. She sees the two of us and clamps her hands over her mouth to stifle her laugh. I can see her smiling under her hands. "Katniss, please help me? I haven't done this before and it's gross." Haymitch has already backed away, gagging and claiming to need fresh air. Katniss comes over and kneels down with me. She's a better wing man than Haymitch anytime. _

_She begins to teach me. "First of all, when you can smell it like that, breath through your mouth so you don't get sick. You'll get used to it eventually. Second, grab his feet in your left hand and wipe his entire genital area with the wipes in your right hand. When you get almost all of it, remove the dirty diaper from under him and then put a new one under him. Get a new wipe, finish cleaning him. Put a little bit of ointment on if he's red, powder if he's not and then close up the new diaper. Tie the dirty one in a separate bag and stick it in the trash so it doesn't smell bad. All done. Clean baby, happy daddy. Wash your hands after." _

_I lean in and give her a kiss after she picks Payson up. "Thanks for saving me again Katniss. I almost had a heart attack when I saw that mess." I laugh. She smiles at me again. "It's okay Peeta. You'll get the hang of it. Come on, dinner is almost ready. I'm famished." Payson seems to doze back off in Katniss's arms without a feeding so she puts him right back in the playpen so we can eat. While at the table, Sae begins a conversation._

"_Peeta, I don't know if you overheard earlier when I was talking to Katniss in the kitchen but there are a few things that I think you should both know, coming from a woman of experience." I nod for her to continue. "Well, I don't want to intrude on your lives but I feel as though I must give you both a little bit of motherly advice. Did Dr. Bivens explain how things go after having a baby? The healing process and intimacy?" I think I choke on my food. "Uh, yeah Sae. He told us to let Katniss's body heal and not to fool around until she's healed." _

_Sae continues. "Did he tell you why?" Katniss and I both shake our heads no. She goes on again. "First of all, her body has been through hell. That's first and foremost. She's going to bleed for a while as her body rids itself of the pregnancy. That's the big one. Second, without protection, women tend to easily become pregnant right after a birth. I know many women this has happened too. It's too much on the body. Sometimes they miscarry, sometimes there are complications, sometimes things go well. Either way, you're both very young and you don't need two babies a year apart. Understood?"_

_We both nod frantically in agreement. "Okay, so Peeta, you help her heal. Katniss, you ask Dr. Bivens about birth control at your next visit and get on that so you're prepared when you're ready. Everything will work out fine for the two of you. Just be responsible and don't bite off more than you can chew. You've got your hands full already and you don't even know it yet." I look up at Sae. "Thank you Sae. For caring enough to even bring up the subject. I know it wasn't easy. We appreciate everything that you've done for us. Really. You're our family too." I say. Sae pats my cheek a couple of times and smiles. _

_After dinner, Payson wakes up for a feeding and Katniss retreats to the bedroom to nurse him in private. Haymitch and Sae take that as their cue to leave and I clean up downstairs and join them there. I don't see them in our room but hear Katniss singing in the bathroom. I open the door and find her in the tub with Payson. He's laying on her chest and she's singing to him. "Come on in Peeta. Water feels nice." I strip my clothes off and get into the humungous tub with them. I move over to Katniss's side and put my arm around her and lean in for a kiss. She smiles into the kiss. "He's a slippery little sucker so I don't want to let him go. I don't want to drown him while passing him off to you. He smelled like crap and milk so I wanted to bath him. I needed a bath too so I figured why not and just poured the water. I still have to nurse him." _

_Katniss and I took turns bathing him and she did pass him off to me. He really was slippery in the water. Good to know for next time. It's like the water slid right off of his new skin. While I was holding him, Katniss washed herself up and then we traded and I did the same. Once we got a towel around him, we both breathed a little easier. I got him dressed while she changed into her pajamas. All I had on was a towel around my waist. When Katniss met me in the nursery, she started to pull at it. I pulled her teasing fingers away. "Hey hey now. Didn't you hear what Sae said tonight? We have to behave for a while. You nurse Payson while I go get dressed." She gives me a pat on my butt and I scurry into the room to change. _

_When I'm done a few moments later, I find her rocking Payson in the rocking chair. He's going to be sleeping in the bassinet in our room for a while so I ask her to stand up and then I pick it up and transport it into our room. She follows me in and then takes her seat again and resumes rocking. I just lay in the bed watching them. It's a really beautiful sight. When she's done nursing him, she places him in his bassinet and then hops into the bed next to me. She curls into my arms and gives me a sweet kiss. I just hug her tighter. I nuzzle my face in her hair and then kiss her neck until I'm at her ear. I whisper into it. "Thank you." She whispers back."For what Peeta?" _

"_For making me the happiest man in the world."_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Did you check out my new one-shot 'Let It Rain'? I made it three chapters! I've got another one shot up my sleeve too so be on the look out for it. I've been inundated with reviews and PM's. Sorry if I don't respond to every single one. I do read them all though and I love all of your comments and suggestions too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 7**

Katniss POV

We've been home three days now and my mother and Don are due on the train today. Haymitch will be collecting them in a few hours. Peeta has already been up and busy cleaning in anticipation of their arrival. They're going to be staying with us for a month. Peeta really wants to stay home as much as possible with me and help care for Payson. I smell the fresh cheese buns coming out of the oven and I start salivating. "Hey there handsome, I'll take a cheese bun over here whenever you have a moment." Peeta smiles and brings one over to me. "Would you like a cup of tea to go with it honey?" He asks. I reply, "Sure Peeta. And another cheese bun too. I just love it when they're fresh out of the oven. My favorite!" I smile at him and pinch his butt as he walks away. He jumps when I pinch him and I howl with laughter.

Payson stirs in my lap because of my little laughing fit. Peeta brings the tea over and then sits down for a minute. He picks Payson up from my lap before I can spill my hot beverage on the baby and cuddles him in his arms. After a few moments he looks at me. "Why does he smell the way he does Katniss?" He asks. "What do you mean Peeta? Like puke, milk and crap?" I laugh again. Peeta laughs too.

"No I mean. He just smells different. Not like you or me. I just happened to notice it." I nod. "Well, other than being an infant and smelling like the three obvious choices, I suppose he would also smell like any baby product we put on him. Just like when I wash my hair with the strawberry shampoo. Just like how you always smell like cinnamon and bread. He'll develop his own unique smell eventually or kind of just smell like us." He takes my answer for what it's worth and then smiles at me again. "I smell like cinnamon?" He asks.

I roll my eyes at him. "Peeta are you dense? Have I not told you that before? You smell like the bakery. All the time. It's your own personal cologne. Even when you put musk on, I can still smell it all underneath." Peeta's eyes go wide. "Are you telling me that even with musk on I don't smell masculine? I'm always trying to cover up the smell of the bakery!" I laugh again. "I'm telling you that you smell good enough to eat and that I love the way you smell. With or without the musk. It all works for me." Peeta slides closer. "Good enough to eat, huh?" I shove him away with my hand. "Don't get any ideas mister. Behave."

Peeta puts Payson down in his playpen and returns to me. "Sae didn't say anything about the other stuff. We could just fool around." He says. Peeta pulls me down on the couch and climbs on top of me. Grinding into me. He already has an erection and he's rubbing up against me. I feel myself warming up quickly. He presses his mouth to mine and we get lost in the kiss. Before I know it, we're both shirt less. He's got my breast in his mouth and he's sucking on it when he starts laughing. He looks up at me. "I can taste the milk." He laughs. I tap his shoulder. "You're a pig Peeta, that's your son's milk, not yours. You're so bad." I proclaim. He ignores me and returns to what he was doing.

We're heating up pretty fast. I don't think I'm going to be satisfied with anything else but Peeta inside me. Just then I remember that we had some condoms stashed away somewhere upstairs. "Peeta! Hey, do you still have those condoms that Haymitch gave you a long time ago?" I ask. Peeta stops what he's doing and looks up at me. "Don't tease me Katniss. The doctor said we can't."

I roll my eyes. "Peeta, the doctor should we _shouldn't_. There's a whole world of difference. I feel fine, trust me. It's the protection that I'm worried about. Do you have the condoms or not?" Peeta dashes upstairs and returns a moment later with a condom in his hands. He turns it over a couple of times examining the package and then smiles. "Not expired yet." He announces. I raise my eyebrows at him and he hurries over to lock the door. His pants are off before he even reaches the couch.

We are all over each other. I don't know what's gotten into us. It's only been like a month since we've had sex but you would think it was a year the way we were pawing at each other. We're just groping the hell out of each other until I wrap my hand around his penis. That's when all hell breaks loose. "Katniss, I can't wait. I'm sorry. I have to put it on." Peeta says. I rub his penis and whisper. "It's okay Peeta. I want you too." He puts the condom on in a flash and then sits down on the couch, pulling me onto him. We both moan when we connect.

"Damn you feel so good." Peeta whispers in my ear. I start grinding into him and it isn't more than a minute before he hits my spot. We're both panting heavily for a few moments, almost at our climax when there's a knock on the door. We both ignore it and keep going, on the edge of coming. A second later, we both climax and moan into each other, hoping whomever is at the door will leave. The knocking persists. It takes us a minute to realize what time it is. At the same time we both realize who it is and in unison say "Our parents!"

Peeta throws away the condom in the trash and we both scramble to get dressed. You can smell the sex in the air. We are so caught out. Payson has slept through the entire episode. What a good little boy. Peeta flings open the door with me by his side. We're both pink in the face. Haymitch looks at us and then looks to our parents.

"Don, Lily. Please accept my apology for what I am about to say. Your children are like a couple of fucking rabbits. Literally. I've caught them more times than I care to count. I swear I'm losing years off my life every time I catch them. The doctor told them not to screw around but I can promise you, they just did. I'm glad you're both here to deal with this shit. Good luck sleeping across the hall with these two in the house. Trust me. I'll see you for dinner in a bit." And with that, Haymitch walked away and goes back to his house.

Peeta ushers them inside and then we stand there in awkward silence. My mother decides to prolong the awkwardness. "Katniss, did you and Peeta have sex? Yes or no?" She asks. I'm appalled. "Mom, what kind of questions is that? I mean, I'm a married woman." I try to walk away but my mother blocks me. "Answer the question Katniss." She demands.

I look at Peeta for help but he looks just as embarrassed as I do. "Yes, mother. We got out of control this afternoon. But we used protection. It was a momentary lapse of judgment. Right Peeta?" I ask him. Peeta shakes his head in agreement and then his father flicks his ear. Peeta yelps. "Hey Dad! Like Katniss said. We're married!" Don shakes his head. "You're married but you're not a doctor. Do like the man says. There are reasons behind it. He's not trying to deprive you of sex." Don turns to Mom.. "It's a good thing that we're here Lil. We'll take the drive right out of their sex life." I cringe.

Peeta and I join hands and then my Mother speaks. "Oh, and if you two don't cool it until the doctor says so, we'll make sure you hear us having sex. That will really freak you out." I shout. "Mom! Too much information!" I start dancing around like there are bugs on me. Totally grossed out. Peeta is laughing hysterically now. Payson wakes up and gives a wail.

We all forget about the strange conversation and hurry over to pick up Payson. Peeta reaches down to pick him up and Mom and Don practically push me out of the way. My mother takes him from Peeta's arms and it's like we were just the vessels that delivered their first grandchild. We are all but forgotten. Peeta and I look at each other and smile, then head to the kitchen to start dinner. Haymitch will be over soon to eat.

Peeta begins baking a fresh loaf of bread that has been rising most of the afternoon and I pull together a beef stew on the stove. While everything is cooking, Peeta and I lean against the kitchen counter and watch our parents fawning all over Payson. He's not even crying. My mother changes his diaper and then asks for a bottle. Peeta warms it up on the stove and then delivers it. He's already forgotten.

Peeta picks me up and sits me down on the kitchen counter. He starts rubbing my back and stroking my arms. We start kissing and nearly forget where we are until Haymitch clears his throat in front of us. "You two have no shame. Really. Your parents are right there on the couch with your baby. Keep it up and you'll have another baby within the year. Dumb asses." Always one to keep it light, Peeta says. "Thanks for coming to dinner Haymitch!" We all laugh.

Haymitch hands me a box wrapped in pretty baby paper. He looks at me and says, "Sorry it took me extra time to finish it. Payson arriving threw me off a few days. I hope you like it." I unwrap the box and it's the prettiest hand stitched blue blanket that I have ever seen. I swear it's the color of Peeta's eyes, Payson's eyes. It's gorgeous. I'm speechless. Peeta covers for me. "Thank you Haymitch. It's amazing. We both really appreciate it." Peeta gives Haymitch a hug and then I hop down from the counter and give him one too, with a matching kiss on his cheek.

Peeta smiles. "So this is what you've been doing with all of your time? Crocheting?" Haymitch gives Peeta a punch in his shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with crocheting Peeta. Keeps my lap warm in the winter months. Gives me something to do. It's all good." We all laugh and go back to readying for dinner. It's pretty late by the time we finish and Mother and Don have a had a long trip. We wish them goodnight and retreat to our room with Payson. Haymitch heads home.

After I settle Payson in, I turn the shower on for myself. I'm not in there two minutes before Peeta joins me. I spin around and put my arms around his neck. "What are you doing Peeta? You're gonna get us both in trouble." I laugh. Peeta smiles and then nuzzles my ear.

"I feel like we're a couple of teenagers screwing around, waiting to get caught out! I'm a married man. And even if I wasn't, I'm a fucking Victor! If I want to make love to my gorgeous wife, providing she's up to it, then that's my prerogative. I don't need my parents telling me I can't." Peeta kisses me passionately. I break the kiss. "If they catch us, they're going to torture us over it." I remind him.

Peeta nods. "Probably. But they'll get over it. Would you care to join me in our bedroom Mrs. Mellark?" Peeta lowers his bedroom eyes at me.

I simply cannot resist.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and massive alerts. Love the support. This chapter feels like a filler, I apologize. I'm going to start skipping ahead a bit and then close this sequel out. I really want to get onto the next story in this adventure. Check out my one shots/short stories. I've got a few ideas starting to percolate. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 8**

_Peeta POV_

_When I wake up in the morning, I remember what transpired last night. Katniss and I made love again. I love having this part of her back after delivering Payson. Katniss is facing me and our limbs are entwined. I trace my finger along her jawline and down her collarbone. Katniss moans in her sleep and then says softly, "Peeta, I'm sleeping." I chuckle to myself and glance over to Payson's bassinet. He's still passed out cold. He sleeps so well at night, even for a newborn. _

_I begin to kiss Katniss' cheek and the corner of her mouth and then trail my kisses down her neck to her breastbone. She starts to wiggle underneath our limbs and then pulls my chin up to meet her gaze. "You're so bad Peeta." She giggles. I laugh at the way she says it. "What? It's not my fault I find you wildly attractive. You're the one that looks so beautiful all the time." Katniss inches even closer to me and I know we're on for round three. _

_I roll her over and tickle her and she squeals with laughter. I laugh with her and put my finger over my mouth indicating to be be quiet. Not only can we wake Payson up but now we're hiding our intimacy from our parents. I'm sure they're both downstairs, waiting on us. We don't have a lot of time before they come knocking on the door. I decide a quickie is the order of the moment and I get excited at the prospect of getting caught out. I kiss Katniss ferociously and she responds in kind. _

_We're wild. It's amazing we don't wake Payson up. We've got sound to a minimum, but our movements are crazy. I know they can hear us. It's both humiliating and arousing at the same time. It doesn't take long for us to reach our breaking points and I have to remove myself to put a condom on. I thrust my penis into her. Katniss moans out loud at the impact and we both laugh trying to stifle our enthusiasm. I pound into her and she's biting her lip trying to hold in her moans. I can feel her tighten around me and it'll only be a second before I hit her spot and she won't be able to hold it anymore. _

_Sure enough, I'm right. As soon as I reach it, she comes all over me and I explode inside of her, albeit in the condom. We are too loud in our climax and we wake Payson up. I pull out of Katniss and discard the condom, put my pajamas back on and pick up Payson while Katniss puts hers on. We have to face them at some point so we may as well get it over with now. We descend the stairs and find them sitting at the table conversing over coffee. Katniss walks over and gives each of them a kiss on the cheek. Such a suck up. Lily puts her arms out for Payson and I heat up the bottle while Katniss pours us each a coffee, light and sweet for the both of us. We sit down and try not to make it look obvious. _

_My father looks up at me. "So, Peeta. When you get dressed, why don't you show me to the bakery? I'd like to see how you've rebuilt it and get a tour, if you will. I'm excited to see what you'd done with the place. How's business?" I nod. "Sure. Once I get ready we'll take off. Um, business is good I guess. I tend to give a lot away or barter. I'm rich. I don't need the money." Dad nods. "It must feel good to be able to be so generous all the time." I smile. "Yeah, it is. I swear all the kids in District Twelve are gonna be fat if they keep coming in for cookies like they do. I don't have the heart to say no. Especially now that we have Payson. Katniss gives most of her game away too. She hunts for fun." I explain._

"_Well like I said it's good for the two of you. District Twelve was never an easy place to live. It's nice to start new traditions and make memories." He continues. "So, what do the two of you do for fun around here? There's not a lot of people here yet." Just then Haymitch comes in and starts laughing. "I'll tell you what they do. They're like a couple of sex maniacs. They can't keep their hands off of each other. The only time they're clothed is when they leave the house. If they're inside, guaranteed they're naked."_

_I have had enough of his shit. "Haymitch, that is not true! Stop embarrassing us! They're our parents for crying out loud." I yell at him. Katniss is hiding behind her hair. Haymitch pours a cup of coffee and pulls up a chair while my father chuckles. "Peeta, how many times have a I caught you and the missus in say, the last few months?" Haymitch asks and then continues. "Mind you, she was severely pregnant and this is only when I caught them, not heard them or suspected them. How many Peeta?" I put my head down and look over at Katniss. "At minimum, twice." I reply. _

_Lily gasps. "Don't you two lock your doors?" Katniss pipes in. "We don't lock doors here. It sets the three of us on edge. But we have been locking it because Haymitch keeps walking in on us during various states of undress." Haymitch laughs again. "Lily, I'm like a third parent to them. Trust me, one big happy family and nothing escapes me. If they have problems with each other, they're at my table, never mind the door. Ask them how many times a day they do it? I swear they can't get anything done around here. I don't know what they're going to do when Payson actually stays awake during the day." _

_Lily looks at Katniss. "Katniss, I told you that you needed to let your body heal before being intimate again. I don't mean to put you on the spot but how many times have you and Peeta been intimate since Payson was born?" Katniss looks up and says, "three times." Lily breathes a sigh of relief. "Well that's not good but it could be worse. He's a couple of weeks old. Don't get mud on your face. Just let yourself heal." _

_Haymitch smiles again. "Go on Katniss, spit the rest out. I live right next door. Three times..." I shoot daggers at Haymitch but he just smiles. Katniss's voice is so soft when she admits it. "Three times since yesterday." _

"_What? Are you kidding me?" Lily shouts. My father looks amused and Haymitch slaps the table in excitement. Haymitch stirs salt into the wound. "Now ask Peeta what their daily average is." Lily looks like she can't take anymore. I glare at Haymitch. "I swear I'm gonna stab you Haymitch. When you're not expecting it." I promise. He chuckles. "That's okay Peeta. This is so worth it!I haven't laughed this hard since the two of you played black or red." At the same time Katniss and I yelled "Haymitch!" _

_My father asks. "What's black or red?" Haymitch puts his hand up. "That's another day, Don."_

_Lily composes herself and looks at me. "Peeta, I'm only asking this because I'm concerned about Katniss getting pregnant again so soon and I want to help her. I'm not trying to pry. How many times would you say you two consummate daily?" I choke on my coffee and try not to look at her. I mutter it out. "At minimum, three." Lily looks shocked. My father laughs as loud as Haymitch and he stands up and shakes my hand. Then he shakes his head and walks off to get dressed for our day. Haymitch gets up, bats my back and then leaves too. _

_Lily is just shocked. She takes a moment to collect herself while she's burping Payson and then addresses the two of us. "I thought that I made my point very clear when I said take it slow. Obviously, you both don't want to take my advice. I will speak to Dr. Bivens about the restrictions and I will do my best to monitor Katniss's recovery while I am here. I will also give you this warning right now. If you're really that active, you better be on two forms of birth control at all times. I'm shocked you didn't get pregnant sooner, even with the shot I gave you Katniss. I admire your love for each other but considering that you are young parents, you might want to take precautions. Have you met the Hawthornes?" With that she gets up from the table and takes Payson to the nursery for changing. Katniss and I just look at each other. The Hawthornes had four kids. _

_I put it right out there. "When you're ready, I want more kids. We're rich. We don't have to worry about feeding them, clothing them or putting a roof over their heads. If you're all done, I am also cool with that. I say lets go on birth control and what happens happens. It's out of our hands. I'm not going to stop making love to you out of fear. There are worse things than having a baby." I explain._

_Katniss smiles at me. "While I've always been terrified of having a baby Peeta, Payson has been amazing and I now realize there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm in agreement with you. If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be. It's not the end of the world." She says. _

_I lean in and plant as long kiss on her mouth. She parts her lips to allow my tongue entrance and we almost forget that we're at the table. When we part, we both sigh. Then I smile as I remember Haymitch. "We need to find a way to pay Haymitch back for his intrusion. Any ideas?" I ask her. _

_Katniss thinks for a moment. "He doesn't drink, he doesn't really go anywhere. I'm not going to mess with the geese. What could possibly annoy the hell out of him? Besides walking in on us of course?" Katniss giggles. Then she snaps her fingers in excitement._

"_Effie!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everybody! I don't know what happened with but I didn't get any alerts/updates for anything for two days and then all of the sudden, 200 in my inbox! It was crazy. **

**I am so excited about this chapter! I am going to start skipping ahead a bit. Gotta keep story moving along so it's not boring. Read and review! Read my new completed story too, 'Let It Rain'. **

**WARNING: It's like Romeo and Juliette so don't be shocked. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 9**

_Peeta POV_

_My father and Lily have been here a week already and things are going well so far. They've been a big help as Katniss and I adjust to being new parents. I needed to have some help keeping the bakery running and having my father there so that I could be at home with Katniss has been a blessing. Lily also kept her word and spoke to , who reluctantly lifted the intimacy restriction but would not prescribe birth control for another two weeks until he examines Katniss at her next visit. Katniss and I decided not to tempt fate and decided that two weeks was not a long wait. _

_Lily has found happiness tending to the Apothecary while Katniss is on maternity leave. When she gets home with my father, the two of them are enamored with Payson so much that it's like we're not even in the room. Katniss and I tend to dinner. We're having a stuffed chicken and Haymitch will be joining us soon. I hear Payson fuss a bit and realize that it's been a while since his diaper has been changed. I walk over to Lily and bend down to take him to the nursery for clean up. "You sit Lily. You've worked all day. I've got him." I scoop Payson into my arms and head upstairs. _

_Once I'm out of earshot, I begin having a one sided conversation with him. He looks up at me and I place him onto the changing table. I start to remove his jumper and onesie and begin to clean him up. As I'm removing the dirty diaper, he does the one thing I do not expect. He pees on me! I gasp and back up trying to dodge his aim, all the while keeping my left hand on him. There's urine everywhere. I can't believe it! I yell down to Katniss and Payson startles. "Um, Katniss! Can you please come up here for a second?" _

"_Coming Peeta!" She calls out. I can hear her traveling up the stairs to me. When she opens the door, she puts her hands to her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. I shake my head. "It's not funny Katniss!" I hiss. She nods her head and removes her hands, coming towards me to assist in the clean up. "It is too funny! You would be laughing too if you found me this way!" She laughs. We have to change everything. Payson, the changing table, I need to shower. Before I can get to myself, we have to wrap up in here. Katniss has her hand on Payson, stripping his remaining garments and I walk over to the dresser to get a new sheet. _

_Katniss picks him up while I clean and change the changing table. She finishes with his new diaper and onesie while I discard his soiled laundry into the hamper. Katniss has her hand on Payson while she's reaching for a new jumper. I see the whole thing in slow motion before it happens. He wriggles out from her grasp and is tumbling to the floor when I reach him and grab his onesie at his back in mid air. Katniss gasps and looks like she's going to faint. Payson makes no noise and doesn't even respond to what just happened. My heart is in my throat. I hand him back to her, I'm still covered in urine and take a deep breath. We both stare at each other. I know she feels bad. _

_I try to make her feel better. It was just an accident and it could have easily happened to me. But we're young parents and our parents could see it differently if they knew. I look at her. "I won't tell if you don't." I say. She gives me a quick kiss and then one on Payson's head. "Deal." She says. _

_I head to our bathroom to shower and get back downstairs to finish assisting with dinner. Katniss and I give each other a knowing look but don't say anything. Dinner is nearly done when Haymitch arrives. He helps me set the table while Katniss moves all of the food to it. Payson has had his feeding and falls asleep right on time. My father finishes adding a log to the ever warm fire while Lily tucks Payson into his playpen. Haymitch has a bottle of white wine tonight. I look over at Katniss, not sure if she can have any. "I pumped and have four bottles ready to go. I can have a half a glass." I pour it for her and we all settle in for a nice dinner. _

_After chit chatting about the weather, our shops and the people that my father and Lily are reconnecting with since they've been here, Haymitch does what he always does and turns it up a notch._

_He looks between Katniss and I and says, "Hey you two. I'm in the mood for a little entertainment tonight. Want to play black or red?" Katniss turns pink and I answer for the two of us. "No Haymitch. Katniss can't drink like that while she's breastfeeding. And besides, our parents are here. I don't think they'd appreciate that you taught us that game in the first place." _

_My father is intrigued. "Do I even want to know?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders. "Let's just say it's a card game, and leave it at that." Haymitch laughs again. "That game is the whole reason you two even have a grandchild Don. These two weren't even on speaking terms until I whipped out that deck of cards." _

_My father looks puzzled and presses me. "Elaborate Peeta." He demands. I groan. "Katniss and I weren't even speaking to each other and Haymitch figured he would get us to play this game so we would talk to each other. One night, we both showed up at his house, and he took out the cards and white liquor. I was red, Katniss was black, Haymitch dealt. He would throw a card and if it landed on your color, you were safe and didn't have to do a shot. You also got to ask a question that the other player had to answer honestly. Needless to say, we all got very drunk and a lot of information was shared. It was the highlight of Haymitch's life, I'm sure." I look over at Haymitch and he's smiling. He is such a douche bag. _

"_So I'm taking it that it was quite a game?" My father asks. Haymitch laughs again and slaps his knee. "That's the first time I found them!" Then he claps his hands in hysterics. Katniss and I are beet red again. We so owe him. I'm tired of his meddling while our parents are here. I get up to clear my plate. "I think that's enough Haymitch. Try to remember that regardless of the past, Katniss and I are married now and you need to treat us like adults. You're not playing fair." I say._

"_I was just having a little bit of fun at your expense. You know that I'm happy for the two of you. It's tough being my age and alone all the time. It's been so long since my family passed, the two of you are all I have left. And I'm not going to say that seeing the two of you in your horny teenage angst wasn't entertaining to witness. It was quite the love story. You forget that I didn't get to keep the girl I cared for. She died in the arena." Haymitch says. _

_Lily and my father get up and excuse themselves. They were friends with Maysilee Donner and this is obviously uncomfortable for them. Katniss and I have heard Haymitch speak of Maysilee before and are Victors ourselves, so we know this is hard for him. I can't imagine surviving the arena or having Katniss die in my arms. No wonder he was a drunk so long. Haymitch continues. Ya know Peeta, I know you each have a parent left but I like to think that sometimes I'm your other parent, to the two of you." He says. _

_I smile. "You know that you are Haymitch. You've been there for us more than our own families. You are a part of ours and you know it." Haymitch smiles as we make our way to the couch to relax in front of the fire. I tread carefully with my next question as Katniss settles down and snuggles up against me. "Are you lonely Haymitch? I mean, I've never seen you with a woman before." I ask. _

_Haymitch smiles. "I've had my fun in the Capitol, during the games. Took a long time before I was able to numb myself to the pain of losing Maysilee that way. My family and girl where already gone. Once the booze got me, the Capitol left me alone and then there weren't too many women beating down my door. Even here in the poorest District of Panem." _

_He continues. "Over the years, I really never gave it much thought. Maysilee and I were never together that way. I didn't know what it was like to be in love or be intimate with someone that I did love. Now my reputation speaks for itself. Doesn't matter that I'm sober now. The damage is done." I feel bad for him. "Haven't you ever had the hots for someone? I mean, all of those Victors?" I ask. Haymitch shakes his head. "They're all different ages Peeta and have their own demons." _

_I decide to set him up for the torture Katniss and I have coming within a couple of days. "I always thought that you might have had a thing for Effie. The way you always banter with her." I say. Katniss laughs knowing what I'm doing. We are so bad. Haymitch coughs and grabs his chest. "Are you kidding me? That's not a woman! She's something else altogether! She drives me crazy! Always telling me to be prim and proper and not make a mess. She's annoying as fuck." He says. _

_Katniss decides to get in on it. "You know Haymitch, she IS a woman. I haven't ever seen her with another man either. Maybe she has a thing for you?" She smiles. Haymitch balks. "What thing? A dog collar? No thank you. She's a pain in the ass and too high maintenance. And even if her voice didn't drive me to drink, her walk and hair and nails would. Never mind the make up!" I have to push him farther. "So in other words, you're not the least bit attracted to Effie Trinket? Even if all of humanity depended on it?" _

_Haymitch raises an eyebrow.."Peeta, I wouldn't screw Effie Trinket to save the planet. Considering it's been a long time for me, that's saying a lot." I laugh and pull Katniss tighter to me. We sit for a while in silence and then Haymitch bids us good night to leave. When he's gone, Katniss looks up at me. _

"_So what do we do when she gets here? I know she's going to annoy the hell out of him just being here. It'll get old fast if he doesn't play along." She says. I nod. "I think Effie has a thing for him Katniss. She's been sweet about him a couple of times. I think the big thing is going to be seeing her without all the layers. We're going to have to convince her that she doesn't need the Capitol get up while she's visiting here. It'll be fun having her torture him in the beginning but something Haymitch said is weighing on me now. He's lonely. She's lonely." I admit._

_Katniss pulls my face to hers. "Peeta, are you trying to play match maker now?" She asks. I smile. "Well, Haymitch did with us. He took out some booze and some cards and relit the spark. What if I can ignite something for him?"_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay everybody! I'm going to try to do this chapter justice so hang on tight! I hope it come out as funny as I envision it in my head. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 10**

Katniss POV

I open my eyes and roll over on our crisp clean bedsheets and fine Peeta missing. I glance at the clock hanging on our bedroom wall and sigh. Ugh, it's time to get up and get functioning. It's almost nine o'clock and I don't want to move. Then a thought runs through my mind and I sit upright instantly. Effie will more than likely be here by eleven o'clock. I spring out of bed and hop into the shower. Not waiting for the cold to turn to hot before I have my signature strawberry shampoo lathered in my hair. Peeta is so anxious to get Haymitch back that I'm certain he's bouncing out of his pants in anticipation.

I turn off the shower, dress in a purple t-shirt and jeans and then slip my feet into my slippers and head downstairs. When I get there, Peeta is sitting on the couch with Payson in his lap. Playing with his hands and feet. Payson looks like he's starting to smile now but I realize that it's probably just gas. No point ruining Peeta's fun with that knowledge so I just keep it to myself. I plop onto the brown sofa next to him and Peeta smiles. Then he exclaims with excitement. "She's gonna be here soon! I never thought I would be this excited to see Effie Trinket in my frigging life!" I laugh at Peeta and then shake my head.

"Be careful what you wish for Peeta. If they hit it off somehow, she could be living next door. We'll be up shits creek without a paddle if that happens." I explain. Peeta shakes his head. "You don't get it Katniss. If they're off having sex somewhere, Haymitch will be too busy to keep bothering us about our sex life. It's a win win for all of us. You and I both know he's lonely. Besides, they love to hate each other so this just might work."

I give him a kiss and then kiss Payson on his blonde little head. "Okay Peeta, if you say so. Where are Mom and Don?" I ask. "They went to the shops. Hey I've gotta ask you a question. My father mentioned something to me this morning but it kind of creeped me out. He asked me to speak to you about it too. Would you feel strange if he asked your mother to marry him? I told him it would weird me out. That would legally make you my step-sister. Gross." Peeta says.

I stick my tongue out and shiver from the willies. "Yeah Peeta, that's too weird. Can't they just have a private toasting for themselves? I mean, that's what really matters anyway, right? If they go to the Justice Building then everyone is going to know about it and her last name will change to Mellark." Peeta nods and then his eyes grow wide. "Katniss, do you think your mother can still have children? They've got to be using protection, right? " I shudder. "I think we need to speak to our parents about this. No more siblings for us!" I exclaim.

It isn't too much longer before Haymitch showed up with Effie in tow. Peeta had sent him to the train to pick up a package. Told him it would weigh about one hundred and twenty five pounds and be really colorful. I guess he figured it out when she got off the train. Effie comes through the door and is all excited to see us. "Katniss! Peeta! Oh, is this baby Payson? He's gorgeous!" Effie gives me a big hug, then smooths her blue suit back to it's original flawlessness and then gives Peeta a kiss on each cheek and a hug as well. Haymitch snickered and tried to make a beeline for the door. Peeta wasn't having any of that.

"Haymitch, where are you going? You said you were excited to see Effie again?" Peeta chides. Haymitch looks at him with incredulous eyes. "You must have a death wish boy. Come here so I can finish you off." Peeta smiles and turns on the charm. "Now Haymitch, that's no way to treat our guest. Effie was a big help to us during the games. All the prep work and manners. She woke you up when you were passed out drunk. You need to be nicer."

"You're right Peeta. I need to be nicer. I won't choke her when he voice reaches that octave that drives me crazy. I'll be nice, I promise." Haymitch says. Effie looks at the two of us. "First of all, I'm here to visit for a few days and catch up and second, I also have to bring back a report on District Twelve's progress for President Paylor while I am out this way. I'm also visiting other Districts on my way back home to the Capitol. President Paylor also wanted to congratulate the two of you on the birth of your son and extends an invitation to visit the Capitol, with Payson, when you feel up to it." Effie continues.

"As for my duties while I am here. I need to visit in the town and observe the rebuilding. Maybe speak to a few people and gather some notes or recommendations that they have. The Capitol wants to assist more but needs the information from the citizens while the Justice Buildings are being rebuilt. If one of you could show me around, that would be great?" Effie asks.

Peeta looks at Haymitch and smiles. "I'm sure that you could show Effie around a bit since Katniss and I are tending to Payson." Haymitch shoots daggers at Peeta. I chime in with my part in the whole scheme. I pull Effie aside and say very softly to her. "Effie, listen, if you want to get any cooperation from anyone here in District Twelve, you're gonna have to tone down your Capitol look."

I wave my hand around her so she gets what I mean and then continue. "People here still distrust the Capitol and they can't understand all of the excess and clothes and makeup. It's best if you blend in as much as possible while you're here. Look nice, look official, but look way less made up. I don't want you to get chewed up and spit out." Effie smiles a small smile in understanding. "Thank you for that lovely and graphic explanation Katniss. I'll work on it tonight."

Haymitch scoffs. "What's your problem Haymitch? Have I don't something to irritate you?" Effie asks. Haymitch crosses his eyes. "Everything about you irritates me Effie. You squeak when you talk. My fucking ears bleed at the sound of your voice. You're always bitching about manners and how to eat or drink or walk. The only relations I have with you are from the games and you were always a pain in my ass." Effie looks livid and turns red.

She gets agitated. "I WAS DOING MY JOB HAYMITCH! It's not my fault that you were drunk most of the time and didn't do your part. I can't help where I was born and raised and neither could you. I don't give a damn if you're a Victor. I will wipe this entire District with your ass if you treat me with one ounce of disrespect in public!" Effie storms away and then turns around to address me. "I'm sorry for my outburst in your home Katniss, Peeta. Can you please show me to my room? I'd like to try to calm down and rest for a while."

Peeta, Haymitch and I stare at her, speechless before I come to. I show her to her room and then finally find my voice. "Nice job Effie. I'm proud of you." I say. Effie smiles, her powdered face cracking. "Thank you Katniss. I've let him get away with it for far too long. He's sober now. There's no excuse for his bad behavior anymore." I nod and close the door behind me. When I get out to the living room, the breeze from the front door slamming behind Haymitch makes my hair blow.

Peeta looks at me and smiles. "That went better than I planned."

_Peeta POV_

_Later on that night, Effie took her dinner in her room, still upset over Haymitch and exhausted from the train ride across country. Haymitch avoided the house like the plague so it only left Katniss and I with our parents. I decide that I'm going to get it all out in the open so I can stop mulling it over in my head. May as well know where they stand. _

_We all sit down to a meatloaf dinner that Katniss prepared with string beans and a fresh loaf of bread. I Look at Katniss for permission and then begin this awkward conversation. "Um, Dad, Lily. Katniss and I had a conversation earlier that made us a bit uncomfortable and we decided to talk about it with the two of you before it drives us mad. It's really awkward so I want to apologize in advance." I dab my mouth with my napkin and then press forward. _

"_We uh, were wondering if you intended to um, make your 'union' legal anytime in the future?" I ask as I clear my throat. I swear I hear my father choke on his mouthful. Dad looks at me. "Peeta, is this about our conversation this morning? I think you're reading too much into it. Lily and I have only even discussed it ourselves a couple of times." I nod and then continue. _

"_It is Dad but I'm glad that it came up. Katniss and I just want to let you both know how we feel in the matter. We would appreciate it, greatly, if you didn't legally marry, only because it would change Lily's last name and for lack of a better way to say it, make Katniss my step-sister. We just don't want any awkward public reaction to something like that. We would prefer if you just did a private toasting to celebrate your union, if and when the time comes." _

_Katniss adds her two cents to the matter too. "We just think that because Peeta and I are public figures, so to speak, it would really be fodder. If it was just District Twelve then we could explain and contain something like that. The other part of it would be explaining it to Payson and any ridicule that might face him as a result. We want to keep the gossip to a minimum." She explains. _

_I speak again. "We're both thrilled for you, that you both have a second chance at happiness. We'll respect whatever you decide to do but we just wanted to voice our opinions on the matter." Katniss turns red and then gets to the final part. "Oh, and mom, please, no children. We don't want to share a sibling in this lifetime." Lily looks mortified and then speaks. "I think your concerns are all valid and I can assure you that we will abide by all of them. They are not unreasonable at all. Love is more than a piece of paper and that's why we have the toasting. You kids can relax. We hear you loud and clear."_

_We finish our dinner and then make our way to bed. Payson sleeps in Dad and Lily's room tonight. It's funny because even though we have alone time, Katniss and I fall asleep almost instantly. _

_The following morning, Katniss and I make our way downstairs and find Dad and Lily at the table. Dad is feeding Payson a bottle. I'm sure Katniss would have rather breastfed him. She looks like her breasts are going to explode. I give her a small smile and then pour myself a cup of coffee. We're still on decaf because she's breastfeeding. It's still really good though. I make our mugs and hand Katniss her favorite green mug. We sit side by side and Katniss rests her disheveled head on my shoulder, trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. _

_A few minutes later we hear the patter of high heels heading into the kitchen and I swear, I don't know who is standing in front of me in my house. Katniss and I look at each other and take in the vision that is Effie Trinket. My father and Lily are equally surprised. _

_Effie indeed toned down her appearance. She has on a hot pink short sleeve dress with matching high heels and a floral scarf tied around her neck. Gone is the white makeup and dramatic lipstick and rouge. Her skin is a natural ivory with light green eye makeup and pink cheeks and lips. Her hair is blonde. Much lighter than mine and it reaches her shoulders in soft waves. It's not wild and is naturally flowing to compliment her face. _

_I am speechless but Katniss saves us all. "Effie you're fucking HOT!" I can't believe that language just came out of her mouth in front of everyone else but she pretty much summed it up in those four words. Effie smiles. "Why thank you Katniss. I did my best to tone it down but I still had very bright colors. I hope it's acceptable for my visit." Her voice even sounds normal, stripped of the Capitol. I come out of my stupor and then rush to call Haymitch over to escort Effie. About twenty minutes later, Haymitch comes through the door and stops in his tracks. _

_Katniss hits my leg in repeated excitement. Haymitch and Effie stare at each other for what seems like forever. Haymitch looks all around himself and then to me. "Am I seeing this right Peeta. You didn't put some hallucinogenic in my beverage last night did you?" Haymitch asks. I shake my head. "No Haymitch, Effie just looks fucking SMOKING! I say and Katniss stifles a giggle with her hand. Dad and Lily get up and wish Effie a great day and then leave for the shops. _

_Katniss and I stare Effie and Haymitch like we're watching a great story unfold. _

_Effie grabs her jacket and her purse and then motions for the door. "Are you coming Haymitch? District Twelve awaits." She says and then steps out into the sunshine. Haymitch looks at me and I wink at him. Haymitch stares at me and then speaks."Peeta, what have you done boy?" He asks. _

_I smirk and laugh, Katniss laughs with me. "Payback is a bitch my friend."_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

**Chapter 11**

_Peeta POV_

"_Katniss, hurry up and get dressed! Let's go take Payson for a walk and spy on them!" I suggest. Katniss rolls her eyes at me and then laughs. "You are so bad Peeta. This is gonna blow up in your face." She says. I tap her butt with my hand and laugh. "Get a move on before we lose them! Where's the stroller? Shit, I should have taken that thing out of the box before now." I dash up the stairs and get dressed. Thank goodness Payson has already been changed and fed. Katniss is running around getting dressed quickly too. _

_I descend the stairs and head into the storage room and grab the stroller box. One of numerous items Katniss made me purchase at that over the top baby shop a few months ago. I yank it out of the box and wait for it to do something. Isn't it supposed to open up? I look around it from side to side and notice the red latches. I unhinge both of them and the contraption opens up into a sprawling stroller. How the hell are we ever going to catch them pushing a tank down the street? I give up on it in exasperation and grab the baby carrier. It'll have to do._

_I get out to the living room and Katniss is holding Payson. She had already bundled him up for the Spring weather and helped me place him inside the carrier. When we're done, she steps back and laughs at me again. "Peeta, you should see what the two of you look like. I can't believe you want to spy on them. Let's go before they get further away." We head out the door and try to gain some time in our pursuit. _

Haymitch POV

I swear I'm gonna kill that boy. I tell him I can't stand Effie, so what does he do? He invites her to District Twelve! I know he's done this to get back at me for making all of those comments to Don and Lily. I couldn't help myself. Sometimes it gets a little dull around here with the lovebirds and I need to spice things up a bit. I don't drink anymore, I can't stand the television with all the crazy Capitol bullshit shows on. All I have are the girl, boy, baby, my geese and my crocheting. A man gets idle from time to time and needs a little excitement.

I'm following Effie into town. She's a few feet in front of me and I want to stab out my own eyes for noticing her ass. I would have never, ever given Effie Trinket the time of day but even I have to admit that I never considered that she might be attractive under all that gaudy Capitol hair and make up. She looks natural. Her voice still has the Capitol accent of course, I mean that's where she's from, but for some reason her pitch isn't as annoying. I don't know if shedding all of the excess has shed that part of her persona. I'm only a couple of feet behind her now, still admiring her ass when she whips around and turns on me.

"If you even step a toe out of line Haymitch Abernathy and embarrass me publicly, I will personally put in a complaint with President Paylor. Do you hear me? Treat me with respect at all times." Effie warns. I'm just such a bad ass so I taunt her. "That's supposed to scare me Effie? You must realize that I don't give a fuck. I'll do and say whatever I want. I don't bow to anyone."

Effie scrunches her eyes into slits and then relaxes them. "This is why you will always be alone Haymitch. You're a selfish bastard and can't treat a lady right." I laugh out loud. "Lady? Where is there a lady? I haven't seen one of those in ages!" I slap my knee to demonstrate my laughter. Effie storms off and I rush to catch up.

We get to the town circle and Effie just takes her time walking around. When we approach a building project, the workers glance up and start checking her out. Those fools don't know what they're even looking at. Gawking like idiots. Effie leans in to me and asks. "Haymitch, what project is this? What are they building?" I can smell her sweet perfume. Not in the least bit over powering. It smells lovely on her. "Oh, it's the Justice Building. Peeta's Bakery is over there and Katniss's Apothecary is next door to it. There are several more building and shops that need rebuilding as well."

Effie approaches the men and introduces herself. She asks them questions about the rebuilding and what, if any, new additions they would like to see in the District. After speaking for a short time, one of the men asks her if she'd like to join him for dinner that evening. Effie blushes and respectfully declines. Saying that she's on official Capitol business and is planning to visit with friends before departing. As we walk away from them, I turn around and give them a dirty look. I was standing right there. I'm a man. Why would they think she_ wasn't _with me? I think I'm an attractive guy. Why would they dismiss me? Then the thought occurs to me. They think Effie is too good for me. That she would never stoop so low as to give me the time of day.

Two things happen all at once.

I admit to myself that Effie looks hot. She really does and I'm curious about this side of her.

She will never give me a chance. I have been such a dick to her all these years that I've known her.

And suddenly, I am very interested in Effie Trinket. I replay as many sober moments as I can muster up from over the years. Most of the banter between us involved her over the top appearance or my drinking. There was nothing specific that I busted on her for. I would make fun of her hair, make up, dress or voice. She would make fun of me for my drinking, disheveled appearance, the way I behaved. Manners are obviously a big thing for her. It's her job and she takes pride in it. I am suddenly very curious to have a conversation with her without all of that other bullshit present.

I lead her around the District all morning and after our last stop before lunch, I extend my arm to her. "Would you care to get something to eat with me Ms. Trinket?" I ask. Effie raises an eyebrow in hesitation and then accepts my arm. "Most certainly Mr. Abernathy. What do you have in mind?" She replies. Since we have no other real restaurants, I lead her to The Hob for a bowl of stew. Let's face it, this is what District Twelve is. When I hold the door open for her, I notice Peeta and Katniss with little Payson out of the corner of my left eye. Son of a bitch has the whole family spying on us. I dismiss my negative thoughts for right now. I can deal with the kids after. I have to get through lunch first.

I lead Effie to a stool at Sae's counter and order two glasses of water and bowls of beef stew. Effie looks at me again with trepidation and I pick up my water glass to toast hers. She takes a bite and looks pleasantly surprised. "Haymitch, this is really good stew!" She excitedly says. I look up at Greasy Sae. "See that Sae, even a Capitol official loves your cooking. You should open a real restaurant. I bet there are some guys wanting to take their gals out to dinner. You could make a fortune in that business. I'll even give you the money to get it going." Sae smiles. "I'll think about it Haymitch. You gonna take your gal to dinner if I open it?" I chuckle and Effie blushes. "She's not my gal Sae, just an old friend." Then I return to my stew.

Effie looks at me in between bites. "Old friend Haymitch? Is that what we are?" She asks. I look over at her. "Sure we are Effie. How many years have we been paired up? Fifteen, twenty? Other than breaking your ass over your crazy Capitol couture and your manners bullshit, I don't have a problem with you." Effie smiles and continues. "Well, I must say it's a pleasant surprise to find that you behave quite lovely without the booze running through your veins. You clean up nicely too."

Did Effie just say I look 'good'? Time to pay her the first compliment ever. "Well, if you looked back then, like you do now, I would have cleaned my act up a long time ago. Trust me." Effie blushes and I swear she looks ten times more beautiful as she tucks a strand of her hair behind her right ear. I am definitely intrigued and enjoying myself. I need to change the subject. The kids are a safe topic.

"So, what do you think of Payson?" I ask. Effie gushes and clasps her petite hands together. "Oh, he is a doll! Those two made a gorgeous baby, I'll give them that. All the girls are going to fall all over him when he's older. I haven't had the opportunity yet to spend much time with any of them. I was so exhausted yesterday and working on this new look that I just spent the evening in my room. I'm hoping to spend more time tonight." Then she turns it around. "What do they do all day if they're not at the shops? I know they have some kids working for them too."

I smile and rub the stubble on my chin. "Well, they screw each other all day and then venture out to prey on unsuspecting people, I'm sorry, I meant animals. It's like giving the Hunger Games a whole new meaning in District Twelve here." I know the kids can hear me. I can hear Payson start to fuss so I know they're close by. Effie laughs. "They're that bad huh? There was always a lot of sexual tension between them." I smile again and lean over in my stool towards her. I whisper and lower my eyes a bit up and down, then connect with hers. "You don't know the half of it."

Effie clears her throat and tones down the moment. "I think we should head back Haymitch. I'm sure they're wondering where we are." I agree with her and then feel the wind on my face as I know they scrambled out the door to make it back before us. I'll have mercy and give them an extra few minutes. Poor Payson is going to have whiplash if they run. I'll scold them later for subjecting the baby to their stalking adventure.

_Peeta POV_

_When we get back to the house, we're out of breath. Payson is due for a feeding and Katniss goes to the bathroom before sitting down with him to nurse. She's got to nurse more. She filling up too fast and then becomes uncomfortable. She covers herself and Payson with a receiving blanket, knowing they'll be here any moment. I start the tea to warm us back up and then fix our mugs and sit down next to her right before Haymitch and Effie walk through the door. _

"_Hey, how was your tour?" I ask Effie. "Good Peeta. Thank you for asking. It was very pleasant mingling with the citizens and viewing some of the rebuild projects. Both of your shops look amazing. Haymitch and I had lunch at a place called The Hob. The stew was delicious. It was a very nice morning, I must say." I nod. "I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself. Why don't you join us for tea. The water is still hot on the stove. Haymitch?" I look at him. Effie excuses herself to the bathroom and Haymitch looks at the two of us and mouths silently "I saw you" and points to the both of us. Katniss and I look at each other and turn red. _

_I counter and whisper. "Just admit it you jerk, you like her." Haymitch whispers back. "Pound sand Peeta." Then Effie joins us again. We spend the afternoon catching up and telling funny stories. Katniss does her best Effie impression from our time on the train during our first games. She had stabbed the table with a knife and Effie yelled "THAT IS MAHOGANY!" Katniss's voice got all throaty as she mimicked Effie. _

_Before we know it, the afternoon has ebbed away and Dad and Lily return from the shops for dinner. Katniss has decided to make pork ribs with my homemade barbeque sauce on them for dinner. It's our own little concoction. Payson is fed, bathed and changed for the night and he's already passed out. I swear we got lucky. I set the table quickly and then Katniss moves the food to the table, working around me. We all sit down and dig into the meal. After a few moments I look up at Effie and she looks at all of us while we eat our ribs with our fingers. I wipe my face with my napkin and then address her. _

"_We won't tell anyone if you eat it with your fingers Effie. I swear they're good and it's the best way to enjoy them." Katniss smiles at her. Effie smiles back and says. "Okay, what the hell." She picks up a rib and polishes it off. Once she's done, she looks at Katniss. "That was delicious Katniss! And it wasn't too bad eating with my fingers. I think I'll live." Katniss grins at her, food in between her teeth. "That's right Effie. You only live once. Gotta enjoy every moment that you can." _

_After we're done, Katniss and I clear away the dishes while everyone else retreats to the living room and the warm fire in the hearth. I put my arms around Katniss and let my hands trail down to her private area. She moans into my back and says, "Don't start something you can't finish Mellark. We can't get away from our guests." I secretly curse the fact that everyone is here and rest my head on her shoulder. I know she's right. I take her hand in mine and lead her to the loveseat. Haymitch is in the chair while Effie is on the couch with Dad and Lily. We sit in silence for a few minutes and then Effie beats me to the punch._

"_How about we all play a game?" She says. I smile. I have just the game for her. "That sounds good Effie. Have you ever played Black or Red?" Dad knows where this is going and tries to get up. "No Dad, sit down. Come one, we'll play in teams. Guys versus girls. Come on Katniss, even you. You pumped and Payson is fed. You'll be fine." I say. Katniss looks at me and then gets up to get the cards and shot glasses. I get up and get two bottles of white liquor from the cabinet, reserved for special occasions such as this. _

"_Haymitch, why don't you deal since you're the expert. Lets try to get these girls drunk tonight!" Katniss blushes. Effie looks around the room and then back at me. "Am I missing something? It seems like everyone is in on the joke except me." I smile at Effie. "Well Effie, you see, this game holds a special place in our hearts because a few years ago, after we came back to District Twelve, Haymitch got Katniss and I drunk playing it and we lost our virginity. So every time we mention the game it gets pretty intense." Effie slaps Haymitch's arm. "Haymitch you didn't?" She asks. _

"_Listen Effie. Frick and Frack weren't speaking for months. They showed up at my house, I was half cocked. I pulled out the cards and some shot glasses. They started asking each other questions, and taking shots and boom, fireworks. I didn't tell them to sleep with each other. I didn't know until I walked in on them the following morning." He explains. _

_I stop Haymitch right there. "Back up Haymitch. You started the game off with a pretty loaded question to begin with. It was bound to spiral out of control from the get go. I don't regret it at all, but still, we were vulnerable." Katniss looks at me and agrees. Effie is curious and asks, "What was the question?" Katniss speaks up and declares. "Haymitch asked me if I had the hots for Peeta. Since we hadn't spoken in months, it was pretty hard to admit. Once I did, Peeta really enjoyed the line of questioning." It's my turn to blush._

"_Then when Katniss got mad at me from all the spilled information, she grabbed the bottle and headed to her house. Then I upped the stakes. The real truth is that she just didn't want me to win the game. In the end, she called my bluff and won." I explain. Haymitch pipes up. "Boy, you never did tell me what happened? You were fighting when you left my house." I clear my throat and look at Katniss for permission. "Well, black or red without the questioning became black or red with stripping. That's how it got out of control." Haymitch laughs and slaps his knee. "You are such a dog Peeta. Taking my little drinking game and making it work for you. Dirty dog." He laughs some more. _

"_Okay Haymitch, just deal. Enough old memories tonight, onto some new ones. Remember, absolutely zero lying." I say. I pour us all a shot and we all take one shot to begin. It's pretty strong. Haymitch deals and it's red. Sweet. Haymitch looks at me. We're not drunk enough yet to begin answering the questions that I have so I have to keep it light enough. I decide make eyes with Katniss and she knows that I'm going to just start with her and warm up. "Katniss, are you hot for me?" Katniss shakes her head and says, "Yes. Drink up ladies." _

_Haymitch deals. Red. Katniss looks at me and follows my lead. We need to get more booze in us. "Peeta, are you hot for me?" "Always." The men take a shot. Now we've all got two shots in us. It won't get really good until we have four in the girls. Haymitch deals, it's red and asks, "Katniss, did you follow me today with Peeta?" Effie looks surprised. Katniss nods and says "Yes." They all drink. Haymitch deals. Black. Effie asks me, "Why did you follow Haymitch?" I clear my throat. "To see if he made a move on you." Effie sits back, stunned. Men drink. _

_Haymitch deals. Black again. Katniss speaks up. "From the three of you, first word that crossed your mind when you saw Effie this morning." _

_Dad: "Beautiful"_

_Me: "Smoking"_

_Haymitch "Fuckable"_

_I suck my breath in and we all do our shot. Effie turns bright red and Katniss doesn't know what to say. I think she wants another shot just for the hell of it. _

_Haymitch deals. It's red. We're not even keeping score anymore. It doesn't even matter. But we're at the point where we're beginning to feel the booze. I up the stakes a bit. "Effie, do you find Haymitch attractive?" Effie blushes. "Yes." They all drink. Haymitch looks pleased. He deals, it's red. Dad speaks up. "Lily, are you in love with me?" Oh shit this could be bad and kill the mood. "Yes." She says and they all down a shot. _

_Haymitch deals. Black again. Effie asks, "Haymitch do you want to kiss me?" Katniss and I watch each other and hold our breath. He's either going to blow it or go for it. Haymitch answers, "Yes." We all down our shots and I am secretly pleased. I wink at Katniss knowing we lit that fuse after all. Haymitch deals. Black yet again. Lily takes a turn. "Don, will you do a toasting with me? Right now. In this very room." My father looks over the moon. "Yes Lily. It's all I've ever wanted." Haymitch elbows me and I rush into the kitchen to grab a loaf of bread. I bring it back to the living room and Dad and Lily kneel down in front of the fire. _

_They toast the bread and feed it to each other. They're very quiet, or we're all too drunk to make out the words. After they kiss, they get up and we all clap. They remove themselves to their room and it's just the four of us. Now that our parents are out of the way, I can up the stakes again. I look at Katniss. "So Katniss, wanna play the game we started earlier?" and I wink at her. She shakes her head at me and smiles seductively. "Peeta, you can't hang with me. I'll make it to the end again. You cannot resist me." I raise an eyebrow. "I was a virgin last time. You had me there. But I think I can show some more self control this time around. What do you say?" Haymitch and Effie watch our exchange with amusement._

_I smile at them. "This just became back or red, strippers version. You two in? Katniss thinks she can beat me." Effie squeezes Katniss's hand. "Oh what the hell. I'm so drunk. Why not? Hey, won't we all see each other naked?" Haymitch laughs. "We've all seen each other naked already but for you and you've seen the three of us. No big deal." I know he's lying because it's already been determined that Haymitch likes Effie. I need to be certain to keep my eyes on Katniss at all times or I'm going to be in some serious trouble. I make a mental note not to look at Effie, at all, if the girls are naked before us. _

_Katniss gets up and changes the seating position so that she's in front of me and Effie is in front of Haymitch. Haymitch deals, it's black. "Shirts" Katniss says. Haymitch and I take off our shirts and then do our shots. Haymitch deals, red. He looks at me. "Pants" I say. Katniss and Effie wiggle out of their lounge pants. I can see Katniss's lace panties. I love it when she wears the lace panties! _

_Haymitch deals and it's red again. I smile form ear to ear. Haymitch says "Shirts" and both of the girls take their shirts off. I'm already hot for Katniss. I can't take my eyes off of her. They both down a shot. Katniss is drunk now, I can see it clear as day. Haymitch deals and it's black. "Pants" Effie says. Haymitch and I strip off our pants and down our shots. We both have massive boners. _

_Haymitch deals again, black. Katniss gets up and walks over to me. She crouches down a bit and then licks my lips with her tongue. Forget this game now. I pick her up and take the stairs two at a time. We crash down onto the bed and remove our underwear. I barely have the stupid condom on before she straddles me and pulls me into her. We're all over each other. I forget all about Haymitch and Effie downstairs. _

Haymitch POV

Peeta could never beat Katniss at the sex game. There's just no way he can resist her. Effie and I laugh and then she leans back into the sofa, her legs spread open seductively. We're both drunk. I could keep going. I want to keep going. I follow my instincts based on her gaze and deal the cards. Red. I look at Effie and whisper, "bra". Effie removes the article of clothing and I'm staring at what I think is the most perfect set of breasts in the world. I want very much to touch them. I haven't been attracted to a woman in so long that I feel like a damn horny teenager. I'm like a live wire.

The next set of cards is going to make or break this game. Either she wants me or she doesn't. I deal. It's black. "Boxers" she says. When I remove my boxers, Effie stares at my manhood. It's beyond erect with want for her. I can't even see straight I am so attracted to her. It's not even about loneliness. I just can't get over her beauty and the great day that I spent with her. I genuinely am attracted to her in so many ways. Effie gets up off of the couch and walks over to me. "Don't move" she whispers into my ear. Then she wraps her hands around my cock and I swear I could come right there. It's been far too long and I haven't ever wanted anyone like I want her.

She strokes my man hood and then places her lips onto mine for a kiss. I part my lips and her tongue darts in to meet mine for the first time. She tastes amazing. I try not to break the kiss while putting a blanket on the floor in front of the fire. I grab Effie by the hips and place her down onto the blanket. I remove her panties and take in the beauty of her. I bring myself down to her and cradle her face in my hands, kissing her deeply, exploring her mouth. As excited as I am, I am still in no rush. I don't want to ruin the intimacy.

She spreads her legs and my manhood grazes her entrance. We both moan. I face her when I develop coherent thought. "Effie, I haven't been with a woman in forever. I'm apologizing now if I can't hold out long. You're so beautiful, I don't know if I can manage. But I promise that if I come too soon, I will make it up to you in a short while. You can trust me on that." I smile at her and she laughs. "Haymitch, I was only in love one other time in my life and it was very long time ago. I'm practically a virgin again. I didn't have much experience even then." I silence her words with my lips and just let instinct take over.

I had a girlfriend prior to the games but we never consummated our relationship. I was in love with Maysilee, but I had only kissed her. All the other women I had been with were Capitol women and it was just meaningless sex. I was the puppet. THIS, this was entirely new. Effie wasn't paying to sleep with me and I wasn't paying her either. This was pure. We had history together. She found me attractive. How could I not feel good that a beautiful woman actually found me attractive after all the shit I did and put her through?

I was ready to stop being alone. Katniss and Peeta showed me that. There was way more to life than being alone with some loud geese and crochet needles. I had to live my own life. I pushed into Effie and felt the world go around me. It was just the two of us. Effie gasped in pain and I would be lying if I said I wasn't turned on by how tight she was. This was a new beginning for the two of us. It was our first time together but it felt like it was the first time in my life. I waited for her to adjust around me and then began to pull in and out of her. Her hot moisture was all around me, oozing out of her and I thrust back into her when her eyes met mine.

After a few moments getting adjusted, I started a rhythm thrusting into her. It wasn't long before I hit her spot and she cried out in ecstasy. I couldn't hold it anymore and emptied myself into her. When we were all done, we just stared into each others eyes. I rubbed her cheek.

The silence was broken by the baby that we all forgot about.

Tucked away in his playpen here in the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I'm sorry that I've been gone for a few days after updating such a chapter but I do taxes for a living and it's been CRAZY. As soon as I get a minute I'm gonna be doing a short story about before the Quarter Quell. Keep and eye out for it. It'll be called "Moments". Working on the details! Enjoy this chapter!**

***My son's entire freshmen class went to see The Hunger Games at the movies today. So jealous. I work at his school too and so wanted to ditch and get on the bus. Also found out that his summer reading for the next couple of years will be Catching Fire for Sophomore year and Mockingjay for Junior year. Why couldn't there be cool material to read when I was in school? Just saying'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 12**

_Peeta POV_

_I open my eyes and blink them a couple of times to focus. I glance at the clock. It's four in the morning. I have to get up soon. My father will be up and getting ready to go to the bakery. I feel guilty that I'm not always awake to see him off, considering he's helping out so that I can enjoy this time at home with Katniss and Payson. I lay my head back down and close my tired eyelids. My head is pounding. Probably wasn't a good idea to get so drunk last night. When I open my eyes again, I finally notice Katniss facing me. She looks so peaceful. The booze must have helped her get a decent nights rest._

_I kiss her forehead and she doesn't even budge. I silently laugh to myself and then swing my legs off of the bed to head into the bathroom. After relieving myself, I walk over to the bassinet to check on Payson. He's not there! Nobody came into the room last night or this morning. As drunk as I was, I would have heard them. My senses are still alert. Can't survive the Hunger Games and not carry paranoia with you the rest of your life. I hurry over to my side of the bed and get some pajamas on. _

_I remember playing black or red, I remember the toasting. Still creepy but manageable if they don't go to the Justice Building. Nobody will know if we keep it between us. I remember them heading off to bed and being left with Haymitch, Effie and Katniss. Then I remember carrying Katniss off to bed and making love to her half the night. Where was Payson in all of this? Then it dawns on me. He was in the playpen downstairs! He sleeps so good. So unusual for a newborn an we forgot all about him. Oh my god, Katniss is going to be so embarrassed. I suddenly want our parents to leave on the next train so they can't constantly witness our parental fuck ups. We're so dysfunctional. _

_I open the door and tiptoe down the stairs. The fire has died down and I see blankets on the floor. I try to get closer to see who it is and then I discover her blonde hair. Effie is asleep on the floor. I can see her bare shoulders. Holy shit! Haymitch got lucky last night! I tiptoe over to the playpen and find that Payson it gone. Is there no end to my humiliation. I now know that he's got to be in the kitchen with someone. When I reach the door I'm silently relieved that it's Haymitch and he's feeding him. I let my breath out and walk over to the table. _

_I sit down and stifle a yawn. "Thank you Haymitch. I near died when I realized we left him down here. I was terrified Lily would find him first. She'd have a field day." Haymitch laughs. "Payson cried out not too long after you went to bed last night. I fed and changed him and he passed out. He woke up like ten minutes ago. I heard you stirring upstairs already. No big deal. This kid is easy. You got lucky." _

_I smile and then I have to ask. "So, Haymitch. You get lucky too?" I ask. Haymitch rolls his eyes at me. "Peeta, I'm too old to 'get lucky'. It either is or it isn't. And besides, a real man doesn't kiss and tell." He says. I consider this for a moment. "I could always just lift her blanket to confirm what I already think I know. Wonder what Effie looks like naked?" I say and get up to head for the door. Haymitch moves to grab my arm and startles Payson. "Eh eh eh, never mind Peeta. Fine, yes. I was with Effie last night. And by the way, I'm gonna kick your ass later for the way the whole thing went down anyway. This entire visit was a set up and now you've gone and made a mess." He says._

_I'm confused. "How did I make a mess Haymitch? I know that I wanted to bust your chops with Effie's visit but considering how lonely you've been, this looks like a win win for the two of you." I say. Haymitch shakes his head and looks sad. "Peeta, I'm not going to sit here and lie to you. You and Katniss are like the kids I never had, like my best friends, you ARE my family. Now I have feelings for Effie and I don't know what to do about them. It's an impossible situation."_

_I'm still puzzled. "Sorry Haymitch. Maybe it's because I haven't had coffee yet but I still don't get it. Isn't it better to be in love? I feel so alive because I'm in love with Katniss." Haymitch burps Payson and then hands him to me. "Peeta, I live here and Effie lives in the Capitol. We are not neighbors. I will never live in the Capitol, even for her. With all the horrors that they have put me through, I just can't do it. And Effie? She loves the place. It's where she's grown up. She's into all their fashion couture bullshit and whatnot. I don't know if she would be happy here. I'm not leaving the two of you. District Twelve is where I belong. Born, raised and I'm going to die here. If it weren't for all of you here, I might consider moving to another District to be closer to Effie. But in my heart of hearts, I know that I would end up back here."_

_I take a deep breath and lean further back into my chair, holding a sleeping Payson in my arms. I would have followed Katniss to the moon if she wanted me too. Even if my family was alive in District Twelve. She's all I've ever wanted. I guess Haymitch has a different way of approaching love after not having felt it for so long. I feel bad for him. It's going to be a difficult conversation to have with Effie when the time comes. They've gone and crossed a line that they can't retreat from now. But the truth of it is, he either wants her or he doesn't. I'm confident that Haymitch will do the right thing once he sorts out his feelings. _

_I decide to head back up to bed with Katniss. I get up and look at Haymitch again. "Listen Haymitch, this is all I'm going to say to you about the subject. If you love her, don't ever, ever, let her go. Nothing will fill the void. Trust me, I've tried." I clear my throat and continue. "Thanks for taking care of Payson. I'm going to head back to bed for a bit. I have a wicked hang over. I''ll catch up with you later, okay?" Haymitch nods in agreement and then says. "Thanks boy. I'll figure it out. See you later."_

_I walk up the stairs, place Payson into his bassinet, take all of my clothes off again and then get into bed with Katniss. She curls right into me and I fall asleep with the love of my life in my arms. _

Haymitch POV

I make my way out to the living room and lay down under the covers with Effie. She stirs when I put my hand on her waist and opens her eyes. We spend a few moments in silence just staring at each other. This is a whole new experience for the two of us and given our history, could become very awkward, very quickly. I decide that it's probably best if we get off of this floor and head over to my house. People are going to get up and start moving around. It'll be awkward and quite frankly, it's nobody's business what's going on between Effie and I. As of right now, Peeta is the only one in the know.

"What do you say we head over to my house? They're going to be waking up soon here." Effie nods and we both get up. I'm already dressed because I was feeding Payson but the blanket falls away from Effie while she's gathering her clothes. Her beauty takes my breath away and I pick her up and carry her over to my house laughing. When we get inside the door and I put Effie down, she gasps in surprise. "Haymitch, your house is clean! It doesn't smell anymore either!" She turns around and laughs in her discovery. "Yes Effie, that's what happens when you dry out. Your life comes together I guess." I respond.

Effie walks over to me and stands in front of me. We kind of just smile at each other. Not wanting words to ruin the moment. I don't know what to say to her. I don't know what all of this means. I feel like a teenager again. It feels amazing. I can't believe she's been in my life for so many years and I didn't give her a chance. Even to really be her friend and get to know her. I was completely superficial and a drunk to boot. I run my finger all along her cheek and just basically try to read her mind. I don't want to be rejected if I can help it. I know this beginning isn't going to end well, but I'm caught up in the current moment and don't want to lose it.

I say the first reasonable thing that comes to my mind. It's a start. It's the start we should have had before a night like last night. "Effie, will you spend the day with me? We can do whatever you want. I just want to spend some time with you before you leave." I ask her. I wait for it. The decline of the invitation. I feel like my chest is going to explode from the anticipation. Effie smiles and says softly, "I would love to Haymitch. I'm fine just staying here. I just want to spend it with you." She gives me such a bright smile. I melt.

I swear I feel like I'm sixteen again. Everything feels so new and exciting. I have butterflies in my stomach and I feel nervous. I don't want to do or say the wrong thing. I don't want to ruin this. Then it occurs to me that Effie has seen me so completely cocked over the years that nothing I could possibly do or say right now would even come close to some of those horrible moments. I pull Effie to me and gently lift her off of the floor in the direction of my bedroom. My bedroom is downstairs. I had always felt that I would probably break my neck falling down the stairs in a drunken stupor so I played it safe and set up house on the ground level many years ago after I won the Hunger Games.

I push open the door with my foot and Effie kisses me when she notices where we are. I don't even care if we do anything. I just want to watch her all day. It doesn't take long for me to figure out that I really have it bad for this woman. Peeta Mellark really got me back good this time.

_Peeta POV_

_When I wake up again, Katniss is out of bed and Payson is gone too. I can smell the coffee brewing downstairs. It's only nine o'clock. It feels so much later. My head is still throbbing but somehow doesn't seem as bad as this morning. I hop in the shower and put on a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt. When I get downstairs and greet Katniss good morning, I notice that she has one of my t-shirts on and a pair of shorts. I also notice that she has no bra on. She must have just fed Payson. Her breasts have been huge during her pregnancy and continuing in size since she's been nursing. I'm not complaining, just noticing. I feel myself getting a hard on._

"_Morning love." I say and walk over to give her a kiss and hug. Katniss leans into my chest, puts her arms around my neck and kisses me back. Then she looks down and notices my erection. "Really Peeta? You just came down the stairs." She says. I smile and nuzzle her neck. "I know but then I saw you with no bra...and you know how my brain works. I can't help myself when I look at you." _

_She gives me a deeper kiss. Then she smirks at me. "It's not gonna happen right now Peeta. I just fed Payson and I have some things to do. Besides, you're on the shit list for getting me drunk and leaving our son downstairs all night." I put my hands out in protest. "Hey, I didn't screw myself Katniss. You forgot about him too. He sleeps so well at night that it just totally slipped my mind that we didn't lay him down upstairs after dinner. It's your fault too." I say._

_Katniss starts to get that look in her eye. The look that says she'd shoot me if she had a bow and arrow in her hands. Her voice pitches. "Are you saying that I forgot my baby Peeta? You know I can't drink. You wanted to play the game. You set it up so that we were stripping. You knew what was going to happen if you got my clothes off. You can hold your liquor ten times better than me. You should have been thinking, for the two of us."_

_I raise my eyebrows and can't believe the words that spew out of my mouth. Guess I have to take on for the team. "You're right Katniss. Even after the game and our love making, I should have checked on Payson and I would have discovered he was downstairs unattended. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I say. Katniss rolls her eyes and playfully shoves my face with her hand. "You're such a liar Peeta. You'll say anything to keep your 'sure thing' happy. Jerk."_

_I laugh and try to grab at her while she pushes past me. I start tickling her and she's fighting my advances. "Say you love me Katniss. Say it." I taunt her. She giggles. "I love you Katniss!" She says. I snicker and tickle her some more. "Say it the right way or I'm gonna grab your thigh. Come on, I know you have it in you." I beckon her. Katniss shakes her head no and I tickle in between her thighs. She starts squealing like a pig and tries to get away from me to no avail. I swear Payson must think the two of us are crazy yet he sleeps through almost everything. The struggle brings us to the floor._

_Katniss can't remove my hand. I try to go easy, hoping I don't leave a bruise. All of this excitement has gotten me even more turned on. Katniss finally relents and cries "Fine Peeta! You win! Let go!" She's laughing so hard now. I begin to let her up from the ground and she pats my shoulder. "You don't play fair Peeta Mellark." I'm coming down from the fits of laughter and I see her eyes turn dark. She walks over to the door and locks it. She pulls the blinds to a close. _

_Katniss then moves closer to me and looks down at my erection. She lowers her eyes to my lips and says in a sultry voice. "When you make a mistake and something is your fault Peeta, you always have to own up to it. You were in control last night and accidentally forgot Payson. It's okay. I'm really not made about that. But don't try to blame me for it. Then it gets me upset." Her lips are closing in on my mouth. I can feel them brush against them. _

_Katniss continues. "See, when you know you've done something, unintentional or not, it's always best to be honest. Not try to charm the other. I'll show you how it's done." Katniss looks down at my erection again and then grabs hold of my cock through my lounge pants. "See now, you got turned on when you saw me – that's not my fault. However, now here I am, grabbing at you, egging you on. That's my fault. I accept that." She steps away and releases her hand. Then she takes my t-shirt off of her body and I swear I feel like I could come at the sight of her overly large breasts. I just want to touch her. _

_She continues. "Now these, they're what got you all hot and bothered to begin with. That's not my fault. However, I'm going to walk around naked all day to torment you. That my friend, IS my fault." I gasp at her. I would have to masturbate all day and get nothing done if she did that. I know what she wants from me. "Put your shirt back on and I'll say it Katniss. I know what you want." Katniss looks at me and comes closer again after putting my shirt back onto her body. She brings her lips back to mine and grazes them. Her sex appeal is something that I will never be able to get over. Resistance is futile. _

"_Say it" she whispers into my mouth._

"_You win." Then I kiss her. _


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Special thanks for all the support with my stories. I can't wait to finish tax season so I have more time to write and personally respond to reviews! Lots of ideas rolling around in my head, can't wait to get them down on paper! I'm beginning the skipping. Hang on for the ride! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 13**

_One Year Later..._

_Peeta POV_

"_Katniss! I can't find Payson's shoes! Do you know where they are?" I'm so frustrated. I've been looking for his shoes for twenty minutes. There are so many toys in this house, they could be anywhere. It doesn't help that things magically disappear in this house either. Payson has just begun walking and wants to go outside all the time. It's finally nice out again and I hate to keep him trapped in the house. However, even if it wasn't so nice outside, he still needs his shoes to strengthen his ankles and support him. Payson just smiles at me and walks around the living room table. Putting everything in his mouth as he goes. _

_He drools worse than a dog. He's still cutting teeth and Katniss has just successfully weaned him from breastfeeding. Little devil has been biting her relentlessly. He's also grown substantially and is getting heavier for that sort of thing. He's also strong as an ox. He's pulled Katniss's hair a couple of time and damn near brought her to tears. She always gives me the eye after one of those incidents as if to say "he's your son." Payson's hair has grown and his head is now covered in small blonde curls. He's really adorable and it's impossible for Katniss and I not to kiss him all the time. He's so cute when he puckers his lips for the return kiss. _

_It's an exciting weekend here at home for us. Johanna and Gale are moving back to District Twelve. Gale has taken a position building and managing a new military base being built in District Twelve and Johanna, well she's a Victor so she never has to work anyway. Johanna was over the moon about the move because Katniss and I are here. Our District reminds her of District Seven with the woods and because she very much wants their daughter Jade to grow up with Payson. _

_There's also another reason to be excited about this weekend. Effie will also be arriving on the train with Gale and Johanna. Only this time, she's not returning to the Capitol. She's also taken a position at the Justice Building. She will be in charge of some kind of Public Relations thing for Districts Ten, Eleven and Twelve. Haymitch is unaware of these changes, although he's been begging her to give up the Capitol and live here for some time now. _

"_Katniss! Where are these damn shoes?" I yell. I am tossing the house and still I have no luck. Katniss finally rounds the corner. She walks over to the small blanket on the floor in the nursery, shoves it off and pulls the shoes out from under them. "If they were any bigger, they would slap you in the face!" She yells while chucking them at me. Unbelievable. Somehow this is going to be my fault. Like I really didn't look hard enough. I make my way over to Payson and then put his socks and shoes on. I think a little fresh air will lighten the mood. _

_I take him outside and Payson begins to explore. He'll walk a few paces, fall, get back up. He's completely unphased by it. One thing he doesn't like is getting his hands dirty. He'll rub them all over his clothes. Katniss blamed me for that one too. I couldn't figure that one out since my hands are always in flour, eggs and oil. After a short while exploring the yard and rolling around on the ground tickling him, Payson picks a dandelion. May as well smooth things over before everyone arrives. I bring him into the house, wash him off and write a small note that I pin to his shirt. "Now Payson, help Daddy out. Please bring Mommy the dandelion. Smile. See, show me teeth," Payson smiles his half toothless grin and I set him down to work his charm._

_Payson walks over to Katniss in the kitchen and when she sees him, I know she can't resist. He's the spitting image of me and as he hands her the dandelion, she reads the note. "Daddy says he's sorry." Katniss picks him up, showers him with a few kisses and then opens the door to find me on the other side. "So you're sorry huh Peeta?" She asks. I sigh. "Yes. I get so frustrated when I can't find things in this house. Sometimes I just lose patience. I'll try to be better. Promise." I pull her into my arms and kiss her. Payson sticks his nose in between us and laughs, patting our faces with both of his hands. _

_Just then the door opens and Haymitch comes in. "Sorry to interrupt the family moment but our friends will be arriving soon. We need to get going to greet them." He says. Haymitch doesn't even know that Effie is coming at all. She normally visits one weekend and then he visits the Capitol two weeks later. This is not her weekend, so Haymitch will be twice as surprised to see her. I pull out the stroller and situate Payson into it. Haymitch walks over and gives him a high five. "We're taking the baby tank with us?" He asks. This stroller looks heavier and more complicated than it is but we nicknamed it the baby tank quite some time ago. Now that Payson squirms and wants to get up and run, the stroller is a necessity._

"_Yes, Haymitch. It's just better this way. Besides, if Gale and Johanna don't have theirs with them, we can fit both of the kids in it just fine for the walk back." I respond. We grab our jackets and head out of the house to the train station. When we get there, it takes a few minutes for Gale and Johanna to make their way to us. Gale has his arms full of luggage and Haymitch and I run over to help him. We shake hands and greet one another. "Thanks Peeta. I swear I don't know why we need all of this shit." He laughs. I laugh with him. "Welcome to my world Gale. It took me twenty minutes to find his shoes under all the junk in his room this morning. I feel your pain." _

_Johanna rushes over to Katniss with Jade in her arms and they squeal and hug each other. Katniss picks Jade up and starts gawking over her. Jade has olive skin like Katniss and Gale, dark hair and emerald green eyes like Johanna. I must say, she's gorgeous. She's four months younger than Payson so it will be nice that they each have someone to play with. Because Johanna is a Victor, she's relinquished her house in the District Seven Victor's Village and has been granted a house in ours. They've chosen to live across the street from us. _

_Katniss bends down to the stroller with Jade in her arms and introduces the two kids. "Payson, this is Jade. Isn't she a pretty baby?" Payson looks at her and is amazed by her. I'm not going to sugar coat it. I know that look. He puts his hands up to touch her, making sure she's real. Jade gurgles and smiles. Then Payson gives her one of his baby kisses on her mouth. Katniss and Johanna gush like it's the cutest thing they've ever seen. Gale and I look at each other but it's Haymitch that says it best. "Poor kid. It must be in his genes." _

_Just then Effie departs the train. I completely forgot about Effie! The attendant starts placing bag after bag on the platform and it doesn't take Haymitch long to figure out what all that luggage really means. He and Effie get a little embarrassing up there. I look at Gale. "How are we going to get all of these bags back to the Village?" I ask him. Gale smirks. "You're rich Peeta. Pay some kids to haul them back. They'd probably do it for free anyway. Probably just to get near you or Katniss." I contemplate what he said and then look around. I see some kids playing ball in the distance and trot over to them with the offer. Gale was right. They jumped at the chance to drag her stuff back to the house. I had to sign a couple of baseballs and a bat. When they got near Katniss, they froze. They were starstruck. _

_I tapped the leader on his shoulder and said "I know the feeling" and smiled at him. The boys carried the luggage back to the Village and when they were nearly done, I called Katniss over, whispered in her ear how they felt about her, reacted to her. Then Katniss gave each one a kiss on the cheek. Not what I had in mind but I'm sure they were stoked over it. Gale and I bring their bags over to their house and then open the windows to air out further. Katniss and I had already paid Sae to have someone freshen up the house. _

_When we return to my house, we find Payson and Jade in the playpen together. They both obviously sit up so they're just staring at each other mostly. In awe of one another. Playing with a toy between them. Payson keeps trying to get closer to her, to hug her or give kisses. Gale and I look at each other again. Neither of us wanting to make a big deal out of nothing, but both of us noticing their initial reaction to each other at the train station. _

_I glance at Gale again. "They're just babies Gale. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I remark. Gale smiles and laughs. "Peeta, she's my daughter. There's not going to be any crossing, period." I pray that Payson never has a real thing for Jade. _

_The night wanes on and I can't get over the two kids playing so nicely and eventually falling asleep next to each other. It's bothering me. I know they're babies, I know what Gale said. It's that look in Payson's eye when he saw her. I swear it was like deja vu. I can't put it into words. Haymitch and Effie have already retreated to their house a couple of hours ago. Now it's finally getting late and the girls are ready to part ways for the night. Johanna picks up Jade and they all cross the street to their new home. _

_I pick Payson up to tuck him into bed and Katniss is right behind me. "Oh it's so good to have them here Peeta! And did you see the way the babies got along? It was wonderful!" She exclaims. _

"_Yeah. History is definitely going to repeat itself here in District Twelve." I say. "What do you mean Peeta?" She asks. I scoff after laying Payson down and making my way to our bedroom. "I swear Katniss, it's like I had an out of body experience when I saw him lay eyes on her. I know he was seeing a baby for the first time, and I'm certain that was part of it. But he got this weird look in his eye. Like he met his soul mate or something. I wasn't the only one who noticed either. While you girls were gushing over each other, Gale and Haymitch noticed it as well." _

"_Peeta, they're babies. You're over reacting. And you can't predict the future either." Katniss says._

"_You know what? You're absolutely right. I'm sure it's in my head. But if I'm right, we're going to have our hands full in fifteen years. Mark my words." I respond. _

_Katniss comes over to me and straddles my lap. "Well, we'll deal with whatever comes our way. Just like we always do." She rubs her nose to mine and then begins to brush her soft lips against mine. She's teasing me. She pulls away slightly and of course, I follow to meet her lips. _

_I roll her over onto the bed and start removing her clothing. It only takes a moment to discard what's left of mine. I turn off the light and then spend the rest of the night making love to my wife. _


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I do taxes for a living. Considering today's date, that should explain it all. Very busy chick am I! Sorry to disappoint but no Haymitch/Effie babies in this fic. I swear I have nightmares about having more kids at my age (only 37 years young but still) so I'm not going to torture any older characters with it. Enjoy and review, review, review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 14**

_Two Years Later...Peeta POV_

_I open my eyes and find Katniss gazing at me. Her hair is a mess, all over the pillow. She looks so beautiful when she wakes up in the morning. I lean in and brush my lips to hers. This is my favorite time of the day. I pull her closer for a hug and continue to kiss her good morning. I bury my face in her hair. I love her scent and take a deep breath. Then I rest my forehead on hers. "Hey beautiful" I murmur as I trail kisses on her cheek and trail down her neck. "Morning Peeta" she murmurs back._

_When I get to her breastbone I look up to meet her eyes for permission and she stops me. "Payson is going to be in here in a minute. I hear him in his room. Five, four, three, two..." she says and then the door bursts open and our son comes barreling in. He pulls his blonde self onto the bed and smashes _

_down in between us. He gives Katniss a kiss and then speaks in his sweet voice. "Mommy, did you tell Daddy yet?" Katniss turns pink and says "I didn't get the chance to. I'm not good with words, why don't you tell him for me." _

_Curiosity peaked, Payson jumps on me and throws his arms around me, then leans into my ear. "Daddy, can I tell you a secret?" He asks. I laugh, hold him close and respond "Of course Pay. You can tell me anything." He laughs and lets it out in a whisper. "I'm going to be a big brother." Payson doesn't even wait for my reaction. He's so stoked about his own good fortune that he starts jumping up and down on the bed with excitement. Katniss is laughing and I am just as enthusiastic at the scene before me. I roll over to her, doing my best to not get trampled on. "Is he serious? Are we having another baby?" I ask. Katniss smiles and brings my hand to her stomach. She leans in and kisses me and when she parts, she whispers "Yes" into my lips. I'm so excited that I hop up and start jumping on the bed with Payson._

_We get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. Effie and Haymitch will probably be joining us soon and we want to share our good news. I begin making eggs and bacon and Katniss comes up behind me and plants a kiss on my right shoulder while hugging me. A few minutes later, the door opens and it's a very pregnant Johanna with Jade. "Morning! Mind if we join you? Gale had to be into work early this morning." I give her a kiss on her cheek. "Not at all Jo, have a seat." I pull her chair out for her and get her a cup of decaffeinated coffee. She's adapted to it while being with us. Katniss and Johanna are attached at the hip. Katniss sits down and takes Johanna's hand in hers before Payson can spill the beans to Jade. "Jo, I'm pregnant!" Katniss announces. Johanna gets up and the two women embrace. _

"_Oh I'm so excited for you guys! How cool is that? Our kids get to grow up together. Who knows, maybe they'll even date when they get older?" Johanna looks at me and smiles. Johanna likes to get me going. I'm not opposed to the kids dating each other, I'm opposed to potential complications arising in all of our friendships if it went south. I can already see that Payson is fascinated with Jade, still. I see it in his eyes. Katniss and Gale's friendship hit rocks for many reasons but it began with him having feelings for her. I don't know if lightning will strike twice. "Keep it up Johanna." I tell her. She smirks at me. _

_Johanna continues. "Oh Katniss! I'm so excited for you! Gosh. This weekend will be even more fun for us! We can get some more baby things for you too while we're in District Seven shopping. Annie is gonna be so excited! Did you tell Effie yet?" She asks. "No, I didn't She should be here any minute. I'll tell Annie this weekend. I'll surprise her. Oh! My Mom and Don! I'll have to call them later too." Katniss says. _

_I take a deep breath. More baby shopping only this time, the girls are going, Effie included, and Gale and I are on kid duty. Annie and Finnick are coming here with Finn. Gale and I haven't seen Finnick in so long. They're also going to be coming out when Johanna has the baby in a few months and staying for a bit. So us guys have planned to lay low and have a relaxing weekend with the three kids. Maybe play a little poker. Be on our best behavior._

_Effie and Haymitch don't show up for breakfast. He calls us rabbits, but he's really talking about them. Of course they're delighted at the news and the girls squeal over all their weekend plans. _

_Before I know it, Friday is here and we're standing at the train station. Annie, Finnick and Finn get off_

_the train and we all embrace. They look amazing. All the sea water really does them good. District Twelve's population has grown in the last couple of years and our celebrity has died down just a bit. People are used to seeing us out and about and in our shops. However, now that Finnick has arrived, every girl in town is going to swoon, even though they know that he's happily married. Payson and Jade have maybe seen Finn only once and they were babies so this is really the first meeting for all of them. Finn falls right into step with the two of them and they get along great. The gleam in his eye when he sees Jade for the first time does not escape mine or Gale's notice though. _

_Katniss is preparing to leave now. Katniss and I haven't been apart for even a day in the last five years. This is a true test of our strength. "It's just a few days" I tell her. "Have fun with the girls." I lean in and give her a very passionate kiss right there on the platform. She melts into me, in a very unladylike way but I restrain us both and begin to pull away. "Just a few days" I say. "I love you Peeta. Take care of our son." Katniss says. I give her another kiss and off they go onto the train. I pick up Payson and we wave her off. _

_I look over at Gale and Haymitch while holding Payson in my arms. He's scrambling to get down and hop in the stroller with Jade. Once on his feet, he does just that. "Please move over Jade." He says to her and although she doesn't have much room, she does and pulls him to her. Payson puts his arm around her and they begin to talk about nothing of importance but it means something to them. Finn just kind of watches them. _

_Gale looks at the kids and then at me. "I feel history repeating itself Peeta." _

_I look at the kids and then back to him, taking a deep breath. "Yep." Is all I answer._

_That evening, we all eat a great dinner of fried fish and potatoes that Finnick cooks up at my house. After dinner, the kids take off running to play in Payson's room and us men sit down and bullshit with each other. Haymitch speaks up. "How long has it been since you old men got good and wasted?" He asks. I laugh. "Haymitch, you would know my answer." I laugh at him. "Forget you Peeta. You are so whipped. You can't hang anyway." He says. I'm offended. "What do you mean I'm whipped? What kind of remark is that Haymitch? Yes, I love my wife but I am not whipped." I exclaim._

_Haymitch smirks. "Peeta, we all love our women, I will be the first to openly admit that. But you my boy, take the cake. If I open a dictionary and look up 'whipped' your picture is there." I shake my head._

"_I'm not that bad Haymitch. Not now. Maybe when I was a horny teenager, okay, but not now." I say._

_Gale is laughing so I turn to him and then look at Haymitch. "And how about Gale? I don't ever hear him speak up to Johanna. Think he's whipped?" I ask. Gale smiles. "Mine carries an ax Peeta. I do like I'm told. It's all good though. A happy wife is a happy life." I look over at Finnick._

"_What about you Finnick? You think you're whipped?" I ask. Finnick laughs. "Oh I know I'm whipped Peeta. I won't even deny it. You're only getting picked on because you denied it. Nothing wrong with loving your wife. The only nightmares I have are of her leaving me. It's been so long since we've been apart that even this weekend is making me anxious. I see you have a bottle of booze Haymitch, what's your plan?" Finnick asks him. _

_Haymitch smiles. "Boys, anyone up for a game of Black or Red?"_

_We all take turns looking at each other. Haymitch breaks the silence. "Boys, we can just shoot the shit. You know, bitch or brag about our wives. Basically, it's just an excuse to get drunk and tie one on. Cut loose for a change." We all laugh and say yes. I get up and check on the kids. They're playing nice in the playroom now, not fifteen feet from us behind the door. All is good. _

_Haymitch is dealer. We're playing in teams. I'm with Finnick and we're red. Haymitch and Gale are black. I grab some shot glasses and Haymitch fills us up. Before we start, he goes over to the cabinet and pulls out another bottle. "Just in case." He says. We're men and it'll probably take a bit to get drunk. We all take a shot together and then Haymitch deals. It's black. _

_Haymitch smiles. "Okay boys, men, whatever. How many times you get laid in a week?" Haymitch is such a pig. I go first. "Fifteen at minimum." Then I down the shot. "There's no fucking way Mellark. You're lying already!" Gale says. I shake my head. "No seriously, she made a vow at our toasting. At our first toasting it was twice a day and the second time we toasted, she promised three times a day. She's pretty consistent." I look at Finnick. "Five to ten. Varies." Finnick downs his shot. _

_Haymitch deals again. Red. "How about you two? How many times a week?" I ask. Haymitch takes his shot. "One to three but I'm older. I don't have the stamina you youngsters have. It's more about the companionship at my age." I raise my eyebrows at Gale. "I would say anywhere from seven to ten. Sometimes more. Depends on the mood she's in." Gales says and downs his shot. _

_We can tell this is going to get a little racy now so we all do another shot together for good measure. Haymitch deals. Black. Haymitch smiles. "What's better? Wife on top or bottom?" I turn red and so does Gale. "I don't think I'm drunk enough for this yet Haymitch. I say we all relax and take a couple of more shots before we answer." We all nod in agreement and down two shots back to back. I'm starting to feel it now. I take a deep breath. Katniss would kill me if she heard what we were all talking about. "Top. I love it when she's on top." I down my shot. Finnick speaks up too. "I'm with Peeta. Top is my favorite too." He downs his. Gale answers on his own. "I like the bottom. I like to drive into her really hard." Gale takes a shot. Haymitch takes his and simply says "Top, hands down. I like boobs in my face." _

_We all laugh. Thank goodness we're all getting really buzzed now because we're all friends with each others wives and this could really be awkward without all the booze. I notice how we're not even saying all the girls names. Trying to keep anonymity with it even though it's impossible. Haymitch deals again, red. I look at Finnick. It's his turn to ask a question. "Biggest turn on. Giving or getting oral?" We look at Haymitch. "Getting. She's a pro." Gale smiles. "I've got to go with getting too." They down their shots. Finnick looks at me. "Giving." It's all I give up on the subject. Finnick says "Getting. Can't beat it." We all take a shot after that one. I'm starting to slur my words now._

_Haymitch deals. Its black again. Gale asks. "Birth control. Use it, don't use it? Come inside or out?" I go first. "We use it, normally come inside." I look at Finnick. "Use it, come inside." We both take a shot. Gale says "Use it but I pull out sometimes if it's around her monthly." Haymitch smiles. "Inside. She went through menopause already. You're all in for it." _

_Haymitch deals again. Black again. Haymitch asks. "Ever seen her masturbate?" He looks at me. I swear if I wasn't so drunk, I would get hard just thinking about it. "Yes. It's a total turn on." I down my shot. "Mine doesn't do that, she only wants the real thing." Finnick says and takes his shot. Gale turns pink. I don't know from the question or the booze. It's warm in here now. "Yes." Is all he says. Haymitch nods yes too. Damn it's hot in here. _

"_I think I better check the kids." I get up and kind of stumble to the playroom. I rub my eyes and try to focus before I open the door. When I open the door, I can't believe my eyes. I take a step back and walk back to the table. "Haymitch. I think I'm all fucked up. Slap me." Haymitch laughs. "You okay Peeta? What's wrong?" I pull him from the chair and we both stumble to the playroom. Sprawled out on the floor sleeping are all three kids naked. Payson and Jade are actually holding each other in their sleep. _

"_Holy shit!" Haymitch yells. Gale and Finnick get to the room. "What the fuck?" Gale yells. The kids startle awake and sit up. Jade and Payson hanging onto each other. Payson stares at us, we're all in shock. "What's wrong Daddy?" he asks. "We wanted to play like you and Mommy do." I feel Gale grab my shirt but Finnick holds him in place. We have to be calm. I gather my wits. "Payson, what did you guys do exactly?" I ask. He smiles. "Nothing. We just wanted to see what we looked like so we took our clothes off and went to sleep like you and Mommy do. Why Daddy? Did we do something wrong?" He asks. _

_What to say, what to say. Gale looks at me. "Um, not exactly Pay but you don't take your clothes off in front of girls until you marry them. It's just kind of the way it is." I explain. Jade giggles. "Well that's good Uncle Peeta because we already got married!" She says. _

_Before I can even breathe, Gale's fist connects to my jaw._

_Finnick pulls us apart while Haymitch gets the kids off the floor and kicks us out of the room. Finnick is the voice of reason here. "Guys, don't freak out! This is totally normal. Kids their age get curious about each others bodies. I read it in one of Annie's parenting books. Don't make a big deal about it." Gales lets his arms down. "Finnick, it looked like an orgy in there with my daughter in the middle! What if they touched each other?" Gales yells. _

_Finnick takes a breath. "Gale, they were playing house. Acting out what they have seen in their own houses. Even if she touched the boys, they wouldn't know to touch her there. They don't know what's up there. Calm down. At this point, we can only make it worse by making them feel like they did something bad or dirty. Let's just let it go. They'll forget about it. With any luck, by the time the girls get back."_

_I find my voice. "Finnick is right Gale. I was drinking with you. If you beat me up over something we didn't have control over, you're going to have to explain why my face is a mess. We're friends now. I'm in the same boat you are." Gale lets me go and then turns his attention to the closed door. When he opens it, he finds Haymitch explaining to Payson and Jade that they're not married until they get older and have a toasting with all of their family and friends. _

_That's when little Finn adds his two cents. "But what if I want to marry her?" _


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So, I guess everyone liked Chapter 14? **Guess what? This is the LAST Chapter of 'Ready'**.I didn't plan it that way but it kind of wrapped itself up nicely so that I could move onto the Sequel _**'Now'**_. So make sure you keep your eyes out for it! I'll probably have a chapter up in the next day or so. I'm starting a new Review System here too. I know many people don't review often because they don't know what to say so if you find yourself in the category, I want you to leave a number 1 thru 10 (10 being the highest) to rate the Chapter. So without further a due, let's continue!

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.

**Chapter 15**

_**Peeta POV**_

_**Nearly Eight Months Later...**_

"_Push Katniss! Push!" I encourage her. She's gripping my hand so hard that I can't feel it anymore. "So help me Peeta Mellark, you fucking push! If you ever touch me again, I'll cut your fucking penis off. Do you hear me?" Dr. Bivens laughs at our exchange. "Katniss, you're almost there. A few more good pushes and it's going to be all over and your baby will be here. Okay, now give it a good one right now." _

_Katniss bears down and pushes with all of her might. She's sweating everywhere and her hand is slipping out of mine due to the perspiration. She looks at me square in the eyes. "Peeta, I'm so tired. Please make it stop. It hurts so bad." She says. I kiss her forehead. I wish I could take her pain away. "Katniss, you're almost done honey. Almost done. Trust me." I say. Katniss nods through her tears. Dr. Bivens orders her to push again and that's the final push needed for our baby to enter this world and scream. "It's a girl!" Dr. Biven's announces. The nurse cleans our daughter and then places her in Katniss's arms. We both start crying. _

"_Look at how beautiful she is Katniss. Look at her. Katy." I whisper. Just hearing her name roll off of my tongue for the first time is euphoric. I bend down and kiss her tiny head. I motion that I want to hold her and Katniss places her in my arms. Once I have her, the nurses tend to cleaning Katniss up. It won't be long before she's passed out. Today has been an extraordinary day. Katniss has made me a father for the second time in my life. I am overjoyed, overwhelmed, and my heart is full of love all at the same time. Katniss falls asleep and the nurse comes over to take Katie from my arms. I give Katie a kiss on her forehead again and then match one on Katniss's forehead as well before venturing out to the waiting room to announce the delivery. _

_When I get there I shout "It's a girl!" The whole room goes up in excitement. Payson is dancing up and down with Jade. Everyone is hugging me. When Gale reaches me, he slaps my arm in congratulations and shakes my hand. "Now you'll feel my pain my man. It's the girls that make you worry." He smiles and laughs at his comment. Deep down inside, I know he's not kidding and that he's absolutely telling the truth. _

_**Eighteen Months Later...**_

_Today is Payson and Jade's first day of school. I'm really nervous but he's cool as a cucumber. I walk into the bathroom and he's on a stool in front of the sink and mirror. His hair is wet and brushed back. I get a little closer and then I smell him. "Payson, what's that smell?" I ask. He shakes his head at me. "Dad, don't you know anything? It's my cologne." He says. He smells like he took a bath in it. No way I'm letting him go to school like that so he can evacuate the building. "What do you need cologne for?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes at me. I'm deciding if I should chastise him for doing that when he speaks up. "I have to smell good for her. There will be more boys around now." _

_I sigh. This poor kid and his damned genes. "Payson, is this about Jade?" I ask. He nods. "Listen buddy, Jade is your friend. You're both going to make lots of new friends in school but you live next door to each other and you will always be friends with each other. I don't know what you're worried about." I explain. Payson's gray eyes get darker. "I'm worried that she might like another boy more than me Dad. I think my heart would break if she did." _

"_Payson, you're five years old. Your heart won't break. Don't you think you're a little young to be thinking these things?" I ask. He gets off the stool and I bend down to meet his eyes. Payson puts his hands on my shoulders and stares me down. "Weren't you five when you fell in love with Mom?" He asks. I sigh again. "You have a point. Get in the shower. You stink. You want to keep her interested, not scare her away." I say. Payson strips down and gets in the shower. Katniss knocks on the door while he's in it and raises her eyebrows. "We have problems. You just don't even know." I say. _

_When Payson and I get downstairs for breakfast, Katniss and Katy are waiting for us. Katy is drinking her juice and flinging cereal out of her dish. I swear we need to get a dog. Payson is all ready now and after he scoffs down some eggs, we begin to wash Katy up and get ready to meet Gale and Johanna for the walk to the school house. I drag out the baby tank and strap Katy into it. Knowing what's going to happen in two minutes, I silently wish they made a larger stroller. I open the door to find Gale pushing his own baby tank stroller over to us with Gavin and Garrett strapped inside. As soon as they see Katy they go bananas. She's like a shiny toy that they always want to play with. Katy just waves to them and continues to sip her juice while the two boys smack each other and try to escape their confines. _

_Haymitch and Effie meet us in the middle, on the sidewalk and gives Katniss and Johanna each a kiss on the cheek. Then he bends down to Payson. "So, it's the big day huh?" He asks him. Payson nods his head. "I bet all the girls are gonna fall in love with you. You're gonna have to beat them off with a stick." Payson looks over at Jade and then smiles at Haymitch. They do their 'secret' fist pump and then Haymitch walks over to Jade. "You ready for your first day sweetheart? Gonna make some new friends?" He asks her. Jade looks up at him. "I don't need any new friends Grandpa Haymitch, I have Payson." She walks away from him, holds Payson's hand and then begins walking towards town. _

_We all kind of stand there. It was a cute moment. We don't know what to say. Katniss breaks the silence, "Peeta, our kid is walking away here. Get a move on." We all scramble to catch up and then continue the walk to the school. When we got there, there were tons of kids walking around with their parents. Some were excited, others crying. Payson and Jade seemed pretty comfortable because they at least knew each other. After a few minutes, the bell rang and the kids entered the building to begin their day. _

_We part ways because Katniss and I have to head to our shops and Gale and Effie to work. Haymitch and Joanna push the twins and Jade back to her house. Johanna and Katniss take turns watching children so they both don't go crazy, again. Johanna helps out at the bakery and shop when needed and also gathers plants for the Apothecary for Katniss. They also love to hunt together. This would also explain why those boys adore our daughter. She is always with them. _

_After I get the shop open and some bread in the oven, I peer through the door to Katniss's shop and see her back to me. She's dusting her shelves and spinning the jars so the labels are perfectly straight and facing forward. I bet Johanna turned them lopsided just to annoy her. Watching her curves from the door, I can't help but get excited. I sneak up behind her and slink my arms around her waist. She doesn't even flinch. She turns around and I immediately kiss her. "You heard me didn't you?" I inquire. "Of course Peeta, you're like an ox." She laughs. _

_Katniss parts her lips to allow my tongue access. After a few heated minutes of exploring mouths, we come up for air. "You're going to burn your bread if we keep this up. We're bound to get a customer." She says. I just don't care. I lock her door and pull down the shades. I place the 'on break' sign in the front window and then pull her through the door to the bakery while I do the same to my shop. I check the bread, it's still got some time. I turn around and hoist her up onto the counter. _

_I start pulling at her clothes, pulling the tie out of her hair so it cascades all over her shoulders and breasts. I rub my fingers over her breasts and then take a nipple into my mouth. Sucking and biting on it gently. Katniss moans and pulls my shirt up over my head, breaking the connection momentarily. I unbutton my pants and let them fall down to my knees and then pull off her panties. I run my fingers over her opening and find she's already wet for me. I can't even help myself. I just pull her down onto my cock. We both sigh and moan when we connect. _

_I begin to thrust into her, not even going easy. In fact, I don't remember the last time I was this rough with Katniss. She moans with pleasure though so I just keep going, enjoying every minute of it. As I feel her tighten around me, I hit her spot and she climaxes. She's screaming my name and moaning, very loudly. Just then there's a knock at the bakery door. I grip the counter as I come inside her and I grunt loudly myself. We both look at each other and try to hurry up and make ourselves presentable. We're ready in a minute flat, I give her a quick kiss and open the door. _

_Johanna and Gale are standing there, mouths hanging open. Johanna speaks first, looking directly between us and Gale. "Um, I'll have whatever she just had- **AFTER** we pick up our children from the Principal's Office." We don't even have time to react to her snazzy remark because of the rest of it. Katniss panics. "Why are they at the Principal's Office? What happened?" She asks._

_Johanna smiles. "Well, looks like some girl Leah got a little too close for comfort with Payson and Jade popped her one. I hear a black eye is setting in. Payson on the other hand, had already had words with some kid Nicholas over Jade, so they feel as though we should pick up our children and explain all about making friends and 'sharing'. Such a load of bullshit. Let's go." Johanna grabs Katniss's hand and begins pulling her towards the school. _

_Gale looks at me. "They're only five Peeta. How can you fall in love at five?" He asks me. I look at him. "Dude, where have you been? They weren't five when it happened. It was the first time they laid eyes on each other." Gale smiles at me. "I remember now. I remember the way he looked at her. Remember how they got undressed that night we got cocked?" Gale asks. _

"_What?" Johanna screeches. Oh shit, we come to a halt. I forgot their ears were like super sonic. Katniss is on me in a flash. "What do you mean the kids got naked with each other? When did this happen Peeta?" Katniss demands. I put my hands up to calm her down, and keep her arms down, just in case. I choose my words very carefully. "When you were both pregnant and went away for girls weekend. The kids got carried away playing house." Gale is nodding in agreement with me. "Yeah, it was no big deal. We all handled it. It never happened again." He explained. _

"_Who is we all?" Johanna asks. Gale exhales. "Myself, Peeta, Finnick and Haymitch. Finn was there too, remember?" Johanna looks confused. "You mean Finn got naked too? What were all of you doing while they were playing 'house'? _

_I take a step back from the girls and Gale follows my lead. "We were playing a few rounds of Black or Red." I flinch expecting a slap. "Peeta Mellark!" Katniss yells. "Are you telling me that while our children were having an orgy, you were getting cocked playing a drinking game? And what could you possibly be sharing with each other for questions and answers. Ours were always about sex." _

_I don't answer her. _

_Johanna breaks in. "Gale Hawthorne! Are you telling me that you were talking about our sex life while the kids were all alone, naked in the other room? How dare you!" She screams. _

_This is bad, so very bad. Having a full blown argument in the center of town about a game, booze, sex and our naked toddlers. Oh, Plutarch would love to be here right now filming the entire episode. I get my wits about me and pull Katniss's hand forward towards the school. Gale does the same. We have to get out of the square. When we get closer to the school, I huddle us near a tree and spit it out._

"_Listen, the kids were playing nice. We began the game, had some shots, shared our opinions on some things, not divulging specifics about our sex lives I might add. I checked on the kids, they were good. We kept playing. I checked on them again only to find them naked on the floor. Jade and Payson were all wrapped up in each other saying they were married and wanted to be like you and me Katniss. We all panicked. Got the kids dressed, explained how it wasn't something that you do so young, getting married, taking clothes off in front of each other. We did the best we could under the circumstances." _

"_You never told us Peeta. How are we supposed to react?" Katniss asks. _

_Gale interjects. "You're right Katniss. We didn't want to explain everything to all of you so we kept it to ourselves. It took us by surprise and we were embarrassed that it even happened. We're sorry." _

_The girls shake their heads and march into the school. Ten minutes later we have the kids and are heading back to the Victors Village. Katniss and Johanna are furious and are marching up ahead, venting to one another. Gale and I have the kids. _

_I start first. "So what happened Payson? Let me hear your side." Payson sighs. "We were making friends Dad and then this boy Nicholas wouldn't leave Jade's side while we were painting. He kept saying how pretty she was and that he was going to marry her one day. I got mad and told him that was impossible because I was going to marry her. Then before I knew it, the teacher separated us." I nod and look at Gale. _

_Gale asks Jade. "So tell me about your incident now." Jade puts her head down. "This girl Leah and I were playing nice and I kept noticing her looking at Payson. We were making bracelets and I was making one each for Payson and I. Then she asked me why I was making two and I told her. She told me that she liked Payson so I couldn't. I told her I knew him first. She told me that I couldn't be friends with him anymore because she wanted him for herself. Then I got so mad that I just punched her."_

_Gale smirked at Jade. "Jade, you both have to try to be friends with everyone. You don't know what's going to happen in the future. What are you both going to do? Only be friends with each other?"_

_Payson puts his hand in Jade's and looks up to us both. "That's the plan." He says. _

_Then they skip off ahead of Katniss and Johanna, leaving us all behind. _

_Later that evening after putting the kids to bed, I finally make it to our bedroom where I find Katniss getting out of the shower. I approach her and press my dry, clothed body to her wet one. She tries to push me away but ends up laughing. "Get away Peeta. I'm still mad at you for boozing while you were watching kids. So wrong on so many levels." I throw my head back and turn around to do the walk of shame into our bedroom. Now I'm saturated so I have to change. _

_As I'm undressing I let it out. " I'm not trying to make light of what happened back then but I think we have more pressing matters with Payson and Jade to worry about. It's not like I don't understand how they feel. I lived it myself but I still had friends." I say. Katniss comes out of the bathroom in a towel. _

"_How come we weren't friends Peeta? Other than a couple of times that you were sweet, you never spoke to me. We could have been friends. I didn't have anyone other than Madge. Gale didn't happen_

_until we were older. I was all alone growing up." _

_Now my heart is breaking. She's right. We could have and would have been the best of friends. "I was so scared Katniss. I was petrified of speaking to you. I tried. I tried every damn day but whenever I got close enough, the words would choke in my throat. I was such a chicken shit. If I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't waste a second. We would have been attached at the hip. That's why I'm almost jealous of Payson. He knows what he wants and he's not afraid to say it or hang onto it. I give him credit." _

_Katniss walks over to me slowly. "I don't know why you were afraid of me. I was just a little girl. I wasn't nearly as feisty as when I got older. You wasted so much time Peeta. I definitely would have fallen for you much sooner." She says and reaches her hand behind my neck and plays with the my hair at the base of it. She knows how to get to me. _

_I clear my throat and put my hands on her hips. "While we're still on the subject, you know that someday in the future, Gale and I are gonna come to blows over these kids right? I already see it. They're gonna screw around and Gale is gonna go ape shit. You know this right?"_

_Katniss closes the distance between us and kisses me, letting her towel fall to the floor. I moan into the kiss. She breaks the kiss and opens her eyes. "Peeta, Payson and Jade are going to be the least of our problems when they're teenagers. Johanna and I are way ahead of the two of you, really. Have you not noticed the real problem?" She looks at me expecting me to know where she's leading with the conversation. I shrug my shoulders. _

_She smiles. "Oh, Peeta. Three words for you. Gavin, Katy, Garrett. Gale has it made next to what you're going to go through. We're all going to go crazy. For the second time in our lives." _

_She leans in again and then places my hand on her breast. I get caught up in the moment but it's still there. The thought is still there. _

_These kids are going to give us a run for our money. _


	16. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note**

Re: Completion Of 'Now'

I just wanted to take a quick moment and thank all of my readers who have followed me since I began writing, for the first real time in my life, since February. I have loved my time on FFN and I hope that my stories continue to stay posted, despite their content.

I have written eight stories so far, yes, eight. If you haven't read them all yet, please do. I am a die hard Everlark fan and have read most of what's out there myself. Please _**always **_check your favorite author's favorites because you never know when you're gonna find a good story. Remember that FFN started way back in 2002 and some stories go way back. Obviously, The Hunger Games isn't that old, but you know what I mean.

That being said, I cannot stress enough how important it is to always review/follow which stories/author's you love. FFN is constantly changing things and sometimes it's not easy to find what/who you loved in the past. That being said, some people won't read an author's work if the review are not high, so if you love it, always show it.

I have started a few pages to check out and follow.

**If you see a tumblr page on any author profile or A/N- FOLLOW IT. **

**If they're taken down for content, you won't be able to find them!**

Tumblr: **jlhumph** dot **tumblr** dot **com **

Twitter Handle: ** jlhumph (making LOTS of FFN friends-join me!)**

Alert Notifications: **eepurl **dot **com/nEYkn** to receive email notification when I post a chapter.

(remove all the dots from the above address- ffn eats them up) Please let me know if eepurl works cuz it's the first time I'm using it for sign ups. It's a work in progress and I haven't worked out all the kinks yet.

A few things my readers have brought up about my stories. Gonna address all at once.

YES, Book 1- It's completed and continues with Ready.

READY, Book 2- Complete and continues with Now.

NOW , Book 3- Completed and there will be no additional Book unless I get super crazy.

Catch Me- One shot of a lake scene.

Let It Rain- 3 Chapters of the alternate cave scene. Completed.

Moments- Competed.

**Spin- in progress AU.**

**Breathe- In progress AU.**

If you haven't read one of those stories, be sure to check them out. They're all still currently up on FFN and double posted onto my tumblr page.

Also, welcome to my Beta fnur and follow her on twitter at ** fnurfnur!**

Again, thank you for all the love and support!

xoxo Jen aka jlhumph :)


End file.
